Naruto The Titan Slayer King
by Shadow Knight Destroyer
Summary: The one who is destined to repeat his life and protect the innocent once more as he is reincarnated to fight the titans as well as much stronger monsters called Titan Gods or "Kaiju" for short. Read as he relearns his ability's and gains new ability's along the way to face the enemy which threatens to destroy humanity.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I hope you like this fanfic. First chapter, other chapters will be longer.

Chapter 1 PROLOGUE

FLASH BACK 70 YEARS AGO BEFORE ATTACK OF TITAN.

AT NIGHT

"What are you talking about? Why the hell would you kill him, as far as I know he did nothing had? But we have done so much to him...", Naruto said to his childhood friend both heading down the basement where they keep "him" at.

"I don't care, I can't let him live in this house", Charle said which Naruto knowing she's afraid sighs. Naruto looks at her shaking hands which is holding the knife.

"If you say you will kill him, why are you shaking?", Naruto said making her jolt. Naruto puts his hand on top of hers which she looks down sadly. They stop at the door which Naruto opens up slowly and his eyes widen at what he sees while Charle is shocked at what she sees. A human in rags with chains on his arms staring at them while sitting in a corner.

"So I was right, those idiots think he's a titan?", Naruto thinks and gets angry at the people who punished this man.

"This is... The Titan child?", Charle said shocked as the guys eyes widen making Cheryl jolt and drop the knife which he picks it up making Naruto's eyes widen seeing Charle try to reach for the knife but instead something happens, he grabs Charle hand and puts it on the knife which is pointed at his chest.

"Wha... What is this?", Charle said but understanding and he pushes forward on the intent to kill himself which blood hits the floor but not his blood, but Naruto's. before the knife could pierce his skin to his heart, Naruto's hand went where the blade was going to it and left it go through his hand stoping it shocking them. Naruto rips his hand away and pulls out the knife dropping it on the floor while he rips a piece of fabric off of his shirt and ties it around his bleeding hand.

"Naruto... I'm sorry-", Charle is cut off by Naruto patting her head while smiling.

"Your heat so ask him what just happened", Naruto said which she nods and turns to him.

"Wha... What would you do that? Why...", Charle says and she smiles sadly.

"Why would you do that, huh... Same goes for me... I came to kill you...", Charle said sadly while he was saying something, it was one word over and over again, "resist" making Naruto's eyes widen at this.

"So you knew how to speak?", Naruto says surprising Charle.

"Shabii", he said making Naruto's eyes widen which turn to anger of that mans name.

"That's... My... Brother...", Charle said not understanding.

"But... Shabii is my brothers name... You... Ate you really a Titan Child...?!", Charle said in shock as he holds his stomach in pain shocking them while they hear sounds coming from his stomach. Before Charle could say anything, Naruto cut her off.

"Go get some food, he needs it if he wants to live. If must be very lucky if he lasted this long without much food", Naruto says which Charle nods and turns away which she starts running away and exits the room. Naruto bends down and helps move him so he's laying against the wall. After 3 minutes they head running footsteps abs turn to see Charle running towards them with a basket of bread and fruit.

"You're... Hungry, right?!", Charle said and Naruto cracks and smile seeing droll come out of his mouth. Charle lays the basket of food ok the ground as he's reaching for the food still muttering, "resist". What happened next it surprising. He begins eating the food away like botching you've seen before. (Reminds you of Choji with his bag of chips when he was watching Shikamaru's match)

"You... You're not a Titan, are you? The Titans I know are monsters. You just look like a human. Plus... There wasn't anything about Titan children in the book... Titans... Heal right away after getting injuries... Really...?! If you aren't a Titan, then I don't know... We're you... Brought here by fatter?", Charle said to him which he eats a big piece of bread and swallows it whole shocking them as this.

"Damn, he sure eats like a Titan, that's the only thing that even resembles him to one. This assholes and there fear condemned him to 15 years of torture", Naruto thinks feeling truly sad for the boy.

"So... What's your name?", Naruto said with a smile which he looks at Naruto in surprise.

"Name...?", he says which Charle smiles and nods.

"You are not a Titan Child, right?", Charle said which he says one word.

"Kyukuro", Kyukuro says to then which Naruto smiles age extends his hand.

"I'm Naruto, and this is Charle", Naruto said introducing his best friend Charle.

"Its nice to meet Kyukuro", Charle says smiling brightly at Kyukuro which he's speechless and then smiles himself.

"Charle... Naruto... It's... Nice to meet you?", Kyukuro says why a smile. From that day forward, a bond was created between these three as well as the Two Titan Slayer Kings were born.

FLASH BACK END

"OW!", Naruto says falling out if his bed looking like a kid, the same age as Eren.

"Not again, what's with these weird dreams?", Naruto said rubbing his head standing up from the ground and yawns looking at the sun rising.

"I can't wait to see Mikasa again", Naruto said smiling with joy.

LEAVE A REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THINK AND NO FLAMING.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2

"Hi guys", Naruto said smiling with bruises on him next to three kids beaten up on the ground with Armin next to Naruto covered in bruises.

"What happened?", Eren says running to them which Naruto signs scratching the back of his head.

"These three were attacking Armin again", Naruto said smiling while Armin looks down sadly.

"You didn't have to get involved, I could have", Armin said but Naruto shakes his head stopping him.

"No... I don't plan on letting you get beaten... You already know that after my mom past away dad has been acting strange, I still wonder what he's been doing when he disappears?", Naruto says sadly to them.

AT THE RIVER

"So I said that humanity should go out into the world someday. And they hit me and called me a heretic, that's when Naruto showed up...", Armin says all watching the river flow peacefully. Naruto is sitting next to Mikasa who's watching the river while he gives glances to Mikasa and looks back down sadly.

"Why dies everyone act like you're crazy if you want to go outside?", Eren says annoyed.

"Because stating within the walls has brought peace for a hundred years. They're afraid that of many of us venture out, we'll risk letting them in. So that royal government declared any interest on the outside world taboo", Armin says while Naruto stages his head.

"That was an incident 70 years ago my dad told me about. A Titan got in a killed people... Only few knew about it...", Naruto says shocking them at his words.

"Really?! How did it get in?", Eren said which Naruto shrugs.

"He never told me", Naruto said sadly.

"Either way, staying here forever isn't safe. Risking our lives or our business!", Eren said but Mikasa says something stoping him.

"You can't. No", Mikasa said to him.

"Come to think of it, why did you tell my parents?", Eren said to her confused and a little angry.

"I don't remember ever saying I'd help", Mikasa says which Naruto nods.

"She has a point", Naruto said agreeing with Mikasa while Armin's eyes widen in surprise.

"So how did it go?", Armin said to Eren who looks down sadly.

"Well... They weren't happy", Eren said which Armin sighs and Naruto nods suspecting that would happen.

Then it happened which everything changed...

Naruto's eyes widen hearing something like footsteps.

"What?", Naruto said looking at Wall Maria?

"Naruto is something wrong?", Mikasa says while Naruto swallows.

"Something's coming... I feel it", Naruto said with beads of sweat coming down his cheek and then they hear it. A roar like nothing they heard before which they look to see smoke coming from one side of the wall.

"Don't... Don't tell me?!", Naruto said with wide eyes as something begins rising from one side of the wall. It's black with red eyes, it's shape of it's head looks like a reminiscent of Gyaos abs has a triangular jaws. It has two lairs of forelimbs and a smaller pair on its chest. (It's the Femal M.U.T.O from the movie Godzilla 2014, pretty good movie by the way)

"RAAAWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!", it roars loudly shocking everyone seeing it.

"A Titan God... Why is a Kaiju here?!", Naruto said shocked seeing it. With one move, the bottom part of the wall was destroyed which yhr impact sent people as well as giant pieces of rubble fly through the air smashing houses she people while everyone watches in shock as the Titan God turns away and begins walking away.

"It's not even bothering coming in?! Where not even worth it's time?!", Naruto says with completely shocked at this.

"It broke...a hole in the wall...", Armin said completely shocked while he's on his knees.

From the giant hole a giant figure appears, a Titan which everyone begins panicking while running away.

"We have to get out of-", Armin stops seeing Naruto running full speed towards his house where his father is at.

"DAD?!", Naruto thinks with wide eyes not wanting to see his father become missing. Naruto turns a corner and sees it, 3 dead titans next to a bloody Minato making his eyes widen in fear as he runs to Minato's side.

"Dad!", Naruto says with tears in his eyes completely shocked at the dead body's.

"It worked... It w thusly work", Minato says tiredly with a weak smile making Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

"It's ok... I know your afraid... But soon, you will no longer be afraid of the titans, they'll be beneath you once you fully master your powers. Now...", Minato says taking out a vial which he pushes it and a needle comes out making Naruto's eyes widen as Minato grabs Naruto's arm not letting him go.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you ever since your mother died but it was for this very moment. This will be my last gift to you, you will be the only one who can stop the Kaiju! We can't beat them the way we are unless if we evolve! If you want to protect the ones you live and care for, you must become a being that can slay titans and Titan Gods!", Minato yells as he injects the vial into Naruto making his eyes widen as he spits out blood and falls backwards.

"Wha... What's happening to me-Argh?!", Naruto says in pain.

"Goodbye. My beloved son", Minato says with a smile as Naruto's eyes widen hearing that. An image of Mikasa appears in his mind.

"Mikasa...!", Naruto says and his eyes become blood red.

"Everyone!", Naruto thinks and he begins changing and becoming bigger.

WHERE EREN IS

Both Mikasa and Eren are currently trying to lift the house which is on Carla while a Titan is heading for them.

"Hurry, Mikasa!", Eren says trying to lift it with all his might.

"I know", Mikasa said trying lift it too while Carla knew there's a Titan coming this way.

"The Titans are inside, aren't they? Eren, take Mikasa and run! Now!", Carla said giving him an order.

"I want to run! So hurry and get out of there!", Eren yells lifting it up a little but it goes back down.

"My legs were crushes by the rubble, I can't run or walk no more. You understand, don't you?", Carla said while Eren has tears in his eyes.

"Then I'll carry you!", Eren screams with tears falling down his eyes.

"Why do you never listen to me?! At least listen this one last time!", Carla yells while Mikasa has tears in her eyes.

"Mikasa!", Carla yells looking at her which she looks down crying while they can feel the titans footsteps.

"No... No!", Mikasa says trying to lift it while tears are going down her eyes.

"If you don't go, all three of us will...", Carla said which she hears wires and looks to see Hannes coming down.

"Hannes!", Carla says which Hannes comes down and runs to them.

"Take the children and run!", Carla says pleasingly.

"Don't underestimate me, Carla. I'll defeat the Titan, and save you all!", Hannes says to her with a smile and stands up about to fight the Titan but stops completely frozen looking at that smile the Titan has. Everything was stopped when they felt a foot step. Everyone turns slowly behind them while Carla's eyes widen in complete and utter shock. Begins them is a Titan, but completely different. (It looks like Obelisk the Tormentor from Yugioh along with Kurama's eyes)

"Oh no", Hannes said shocked frozen in fear while the blue Titan bends down with his right arm going towards them while Hannes can't move knowing it will grab him... But the hand passes his and grabs the house on top of Carla and lifts it up shocking them.

"Mikasa!", Eren says which she nods and they grab Carla's arms and pull her out while the blue Titan drops the rubble and walks past them.

"What... Just happened?!", Hannes says shocked she shakes his head as he picks Carla up bridal style with Eren and Mikasa on his shoulders as he begins running and turns to look at the Titan.

"That Titan, is he the savior?", Hannes said shocked and turns back running full speed while Mikasa and Eren watch what happened. The blue titan then unleashes a terrifying roar like no other which forces Mikasa and Eren to hold there ears in pain as they watch the blue Titan rub full speed at the other Titan and literally punches it's head off sending it flying and crashing until a building. From there they could see titans converging on one point towards the blue Titan. It roars and charges forward attacking the titans.

LATER THAT DAY

Eren and Mikasa got behind the wall Maria and got into a boat. The two are hearing people saying a blue Titan saved them and one by one more people are coming through the gate.

AT WALL MARIA

"Don't just stand there! Hurry up she protect the gate! We can't let the titans get past this gate!", a soldier yells standing in front of the gate which is blocking the way for the titans to veg through after they got through wall Maria.

"What the hell? Oh my god...", the soldier says with complete age utter shock. An armored Titan is currently rubbing towards the wall followed by a blue Titan which is behind it chasing after the armored Titan. The armored Titan turns to the blue one and turns back increasing its speed but the blue one starts picking up speed to while the blue one pulls its right fist back.

BEHIND THE GATE

Everyone looks towards the gate hearing running foot steps and they see people moving out of the way.

"What's happening?", Eren says and it happened an armored Titan breaks through the wall but followed by a fist, a fist was imbedded into its face from the blue Titan sending it crashing into the ground hard shocking everyone.

"RAAAAAWWWWRRRRRRR!", the blue one roars loudly as it grabs the armored ones foot and before it could resist the blue one starts to spin around and around like a tornado and let's or go throwing it back through the wall.

"That's the Titan that saved us", Carla said shocked seeing the Titan that saved them within wall rose. The blue Titan looks at the destroyed wall and turns to  
The citizens, it then looks and starts running full speed towards the forest which everyone watches it in shock.

"Where's it going?", Mikasa said watching the Titan disappear behind the trees.

NEXT DAY

"Guys, I can't find Naruto?!", Armin says making there eyes widen as they've searched for a few hours trying to find Naruto who's gone missing. Carla is currently getting help from Hannes who's taken her to get her legs checked out.

"Why do we have to give our food to these outsiders?", one of the military police says ranking to another one gaining the threes attention.

"I mean, the titans broke through the wall anyway. I heard a blue one was killing the titans, if only it just killed people we wouldn't have this many", he says shocking them while Eren glares angrily at him as he then walks towards him.

"Eren!", Armin says shocked at seeing his friend walk towards them angrily.

"This will just make the food shortage words-", he's cut off by Eren kicking him in the leg hurting him.

"Ow!", he says angrily as he them glares at Eren who kicked him along with his friend.

"What the hell are you doing, you brat?!", the soldier says as he punches Eren in the face along with his friend kicking him in the back making Eren fall to the floor. Eren looks up with tears in his eyes along with anger and sadness.

"You don't know what your talking about! You've never seem it happen with your own eyes!", Eren yells surprising the two.

"That blue Titan saved my mother who's kegs were crushed! He protected us...", Eren yells at him shocking the soldier buy her just gets angry abs walks towards the Eren pulling his fist back.

"Shit up!", he yells and swings but someone catches his fist in midair surprising him while Eren, Mikasa, and Armin watch in shock to see Naruto who caught it but he's looking different with red highlights in his hair as well as his hairs a little longer like Minato's hair style.

"I'll give you one warning, if you try to hurt my friend, I'll make you scream in pain", Naruto said and his eyes flicker to kitsune eyes while the two soldiers stop in fear feeling this powerful and scary aura coming from Naruto along with those eyes that flickered.

"W-We're sorry", he says taking steps back along with his friend as they turn away and begin walking away fast kit wanting to be near that boy.

"Are you ok?", Naruto said bending down and helps Eren up.

"Damn it... I'd rather die than leech off people like him...", Eren says angrily while Mikasa looks at Naruto.

The four move to a place where they have more room to talk.

"I don't know what happened, my memories are blurry bug I remember my father injecting something into me right before he died. After that everything went blank... I woke up in the forest after two military police found me and brought me here...", Naruto says and holds his head not knowing what happened.

"I'll be back inside wall Maria and kill off all the titans. Because of them, mom was hurt badly and I almost lost her... If it wasn't for that blue Titan then...", Eren says with tears in his eyes as Naruto puts a hand on Eren's shoulder.

"Eren, are you serious about-", Naruto said which he was cut off by Eren.

"I've never been more serious! I'm bit like those people who only act tough when protected by wall! I don't need this crap!", Eren said throwing the bread scuff Naruto catches it.

"Eren, calm down", Naruto said to him but he gets angrier.

"Doesn't it piss you off? We can't do anything against the Titans because we live off of such pity!", Eren yells.

"It's impossible! Nothing can defeat them. Out only choice is to live inside the walls. If you do anything rash, you'll die the same way my parents did!", Armin yells at Eren.

"So that's why you're sucking up to those people?! Do you have no shame?", Eren yells at him.

"That's all we can do right now!", Armin yells.

"That just an excuse! Just continue living like livestock, you weak piece if shit-", Eren was stopped by Naruto who punches him in the face showing a glare as Eren hits the ground hard.

"Naruto...", Mikasa said surprised never seeing him hit Eren before.

"We are all weak, until we grow up. The titans are the least of our worries, a single Kaiju destroyed a piece of the wall. If it wanted to it could destroy an entire part of the wall and attack us but we were like ants to it so it left... Right now, we can do nothing... So, we must get stronger... We're alive and that's important... Don't just throw you're life away which was given to you by your parents. It's a waste", Naruto said as he shoves the piece us bread in Eren's mouth.

"Naruto?", Armin says surprised at this.

"Eat and stay alive until the time comes we fight back against the titans to protect the ones we care about", Naruto says as tears form in Eren's eyes and he begins smiling at this.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Armin is currently holding his grabs fathers hat crying at finding out he sued when he was sent along with the other refugees to retake wall Maria.

"We have all felt pain, we will continue to feel pain as long as we live but there can be ups to it. Friends, family,... Love...", Naruto says the last part and looks at Mikasa who looks at Eren which he looks down sadly.

"Even now, love can cause pain... Me and Eren will be applying to the military training next year...", Naruto says shocking Armin while Mikasa closes her eyes.

"I will not allow my closest friends to die in front of me", Naruto says with anger.

"Me too", Armin says shocking them.

"Armin?!", Eren says in surprise and shock at his words.

"Me too!", Armin says which Naruto nods understanding.

"I'll join you guys too", Mikasa says surprising them.

"Are you sure? You said survival was most important", Naruto says which she nods.

"Yes, and I will be there ensuring your guys safety", Mikasa says which Naruto smiles as Eren stands up.

"All right. We'll all join", Eren says which they all nod.

YEARS LATER

"You are now officially members of the training unit number 104! Unfortunately for you, I, Keith Shardis, will be in charge. I'm not here to give you a warm welcome. All of you are now market livestock, waiting to be eaten by Titans. You're even worse than livestock! For the next three years, I'll train you useless shits. I'll teach you how to fight the Titans! When you face a Titan in three years, will you still be just food? Or will you become a glorious wall to protect these walls? Or which two will become the next Titan Slayer Kings?!", Keith yells which behind him is a two armored casings showing white armor with a caps and sword looking exactly like "Blaster Blade Liberator" and another "Blaster Dark Revenger" as well as a sword, both from "cardfight vanguard".

"The choice lies in your hands which only two of you can become the next king  
of Titan slayers!", Keith yells loudly.

"I'll become Titan Slayer King, and I'll stop all the Kaiju even if I must do it single handedly!", Naruto thinks but unknown some else had the same thought, next to Naruto was Sasuke Uchiha who lost his parents, brother, everyone from that Kaiju destroying the wall, he wants revenge against the Kaiju that did that, he wants revenge against "M.U.T.O.".

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 3

There still in the training ground standing straight watching Keith talk to everyone.

"You there!", Keith said loudly looking at Armin.

"Who are you!", Keith said loudly.

"Yes, sir!", Armin said saluting by putting his right fist on his chest and his left fist behind his back.

"Who are you?", Keith asks wanting an answer.

"Armin Arlert, from Zhiganshina!", Armin says loudly.

"Yeah? That's a stupid name. Your patents give you that?", Keith says to him loudly.

"My grandfather!", Armin answers.

"Arlert, what are you doubt here?", Keith said loudly.

"Trying to aid humanity's victory!", Armin yells.

"That is indeed wonderful... Then you will feed the Titans. Row 3, about face!", Keith yells grabbing Armin's head and turns him around moving onto the next person which Naruto sighs at this annoyed and turns which he sweatsdrops. He sees a girl eating a potato making him raise an eyebrow at this girl.

"She must be very stupid, or really brave-", Naruto's thoughts were cut off as Keith notices her.

"She's dead", Thise were the thoughts of Naruto as he watches the girl eating the potato.

"Hey, you... What are thy doing?", he said walking towards the girl who looks around seeing if he's talking to her which she looks back at Keith and takes a bite out of the potato. Keith is now standing in front of her with a pissed off face.

"You're the one I'm talking to! You! Who are you?!", Keith yells which she instantly swallows the food in her mouth while age outs her right hand to her chest which she's still holding the potato.

"Sasha Blause, from Dauper Village, Wall Rose South District!", the now naked Sasha answers.

"Sasha Blause, what are you holding in your right hand?", Keith asks which she answers.

"A boiled potato! The kitchen had a fresh batch, and I couldn't resist", Sasha answers.

"Did you steal it? Why? Why would you choose to eat a potato now?", Keith asks her not understanding.

"Letting it get cold would've been a waste, so I decided I should eat it now", Sasha said.

"Well, I still don't understand... Why would you eat that potato?", he asks her.

"Are you asking me why people eat potatoes?", Sasha asks and Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at this making Keith glance at Naruto who stops and glances away. Sasha takes a piece off of the potato and hands it to Keith.

"You can have half...", Sasha said which he takes it.

"Half...", Keith said looking at her in surprise as age smiles.

10 MINUTES LATER

"He's still making potato girl run?", Connie said watching Sasha run.

"She won't last until night, but... In quite amazed to see her run five straight hours?", Naruto said watching her while standing with the others at the house.

"She seemed more distraught when told age wouldn't get dinner then when told she must run until she dropped. If I remember correctly, Dauper Village is a tiny hunting village, feel in the mountains", Connie says gaining there attention.

"What's that?", Eren asks.

"The dropouts, they requested a transfer, to the frontier", one of them said.

"What? But it's only the first day", Armin said confused as Naruto shrugs.

"It was only a matter of time. They aren't strong enough so they left", Naruto says as he turns away.

"Hard to believe they'd rather go back to weeding and picking up rocks", Eren said which Naruto nods.

"Hey, he didn't ask where you were from", Marco says to him which Naruto turns back to him.

"Me and Eren are also from Zhiganshina", Naruto says and begins walking again.

"I see... That's...", Marco said realizing it.

"Then, weren't you guys there that day?", Connie says with a smirk which Marco turns to him.

"H-Hey? Don't just ask them  
that", Marco said but he just she she listen.

"Did you see the Kaiju?", Connie said which Naruto holds his head.

"I don't want to remember what happened, but... It was frightening", Naruto said and enters the house.

TIME SKIP AT DINNER

"I already told you I saw it", Eren says surprising the others.

"Really? How big was it?", one if then asks.

"Big enough to look over the walls", Eren said.

"What? I heard it stepped right over them", he said and the while time Naruto was starting to get angry bit wanting to remember that day, his train of thought stops when someone sat next to him which he turns to see Sasuke looking at him.

"Well, it's been awhile Naruto", Sasuke says smirking which Naruto nods smiling.

"What about the armored Titan that broke wall Maria?", someone asks.

"They call it that, but it looked like a normal Titan to me", Eren said which Naruto stands up gaining Eren's attention.

"The Armored titans movement was more steady as well as it bit attacking humans. I don't think it's a Titan", Naruto said which one of the soldiers freezes and glances at Naruto.

"Now that you mention it, the movement of the blue Titan too was like that along with the green Titan", Eren said making Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

"What do you mean green?!", Naruto says which Eren blinks in surprise.

"The blue Titan wasn't the only one killing titans, there was a green one two looking different but it also killed titans", Eren said which Naruto narrows his eyes at hearing there's another colored Titan like him, the while time Sasuke is looking in the other direction.

"So... What's a Titan like?", another said which Naruto and Sasuke's eyes narrow as well as Eren dropping his spoon and touches his mouth.

"Guys, lets stop with the questions. I'm sure he along with other prefer to forget some things", Marco said to them not wanting this to go on.

"I'm sorry for asking", Connie says but Eren cuts him off.

"Don't be!", Eren says confusing them as he tajes a bite out if his bread.

"The titans aren't all that tough... If we can master the Three-Dimensional Maneuver Gear, they won't stand a chance-", Eren is stopped by Naruto.

"Your arrogance is annoying me, you want to kill titans? You mom was saved by the blue Titan, what are you gonna do, kill the one that saved your mother?", Naruto said with anger which Eren stops and looks away, they then start hearing the bell which Naruto stands up and starts to head for the door but stops waiting for the others. Eren passes Naruto as he waits for Mikasa.

"Hey, you...", Jean says to Mikasa stoping her which she turns to him.

"W-W-Well, uh... It's just that you look different then the rest of us. I'm s-sorry... Your hair is very pretty", Jean says to her.

"Thank you", Mikasa said as she turns away and walks out of the house which Naruto follows. When he's outside following them shortly behind Sasuke walks to his side.

"So... You haven't told her how you felt yet huh?", Sasuke said as his eyes widen and looks away sadly.

"She will never return the feelings, she lives Eren and that will never change", Naruto says as he grits his teeth which Sasuke nods.

"I just... I love her... Ever since I met her, it's like what my father says that our family has different live then other people, after I spent a lot of time with her, I grew to love her... Just the thought of her not wanting to return the feeling of say something cruel along with it, I might go insane", Naruto said holding his head which Sasuke sighs knowing that his love for Mikasa gave him the strength to become this strong.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Sasha walks weakly towards the fire in the darkness next to the buildings.

"Finally done...", Sasha says as she falls to her knees and then hits the ground unable to move.

"So she finally gave out huh?", Naruto says walking towards her holding food and what. Suddenly Sasha's eyes widen with a predictors eyes age lunges at Naruto who yells "WTF?!"

Naruto hits the ground as he sees Sasha on all fours with the bread in her mouth?

"Was age raised by wilds or something?!", Naruto thinks shocked at the speed.

"Bread!", Sasha yells taking it out of her mouth which Naruto signs.

"I snuck you a piece if bread, drink some water it you'll choke on it", Naruto says to her making Sasha turn to Naruto and she blushes instantly. She sudden appears in front of Naruto with her hands on his shoulders.

"Are you god?! God!", Sasha yells loudly edict Naruto's eye twitches as Sasha begins cobbling dish the bread and falls forward inti Naruto's lap.

"What the fuck just happened?", Naruto said scratching his head but signs as he picks her up bridal style.

"You almost remind me back then", Naruto said carrying her back to her room which she begins sleeping peacefully in his arms.

NEXT DAY

There at the training ground again looking some kind of wire contraption.

"First, we'll evaluate what you have! Anyone unable to do this can't serve as a decoy! They will be sent to the frontier", Keith yells as he watches everyone but stops in disappointment seeing Naruto, Sasuke, and Eren unable to gain balance as they have upside down.

"What are you three doing, Eren Jaeger, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha?! Pick yourself up!", Keith yells Beth Naruto and Sasuke look at each other.

"Honestly we're not cut if using this gear thing. We know anther technique which is unheard of", Naruto said confusing Keith but his and everyone's eyes widens in complete shock. Naruto and Sasuke appear to be stepping on air itself as they run in a circle to which there in there feet once again while Eren watches in which.

"That was... Air Step? But... Only the First Titan Slayer kings new that technique?!", Keith says in complete and utter shock at this revelation.

AT NIGHT

Naruto is eating dinner with Eren, Mikasa, Sasuke, Armin, and Sasha. Eren has bandages wrapped around his head.

"Eren", Mikada says gripping his shoulder and Eren snaps out of it.

"Stop worrying, it will make you fail. Have more faith in yourself", Naruto said to him and glances to his left at Mikasa. Eren is between the two.

"I'm pathetic... I'll never be able to kill them all like this", Eren says to them.

"You should let that idea go", Mikasa says drawing there attention.

"What?!", Eren said not getting what she says so Mikasa continued.

"You should give up on being a soldier. There are no other ways to fight than by thriving away our life", Mikasa says to him.

"Listen here... I saw what happened that day! YIU really think you'll convince me this way?", Eren says to her bit agreeing to what she said.

"But it doesn't matter how much you want it", Mikasa says making Eren blink in surprise.

"Why not?", Eren says to her not understanding.

"It isn't your decision whether you end up  
A soldier or not, Eren", Mikasa says making Eren's eyes widen and they hear the geek which everyone starts leaving while Mikasa continues.

"I'm not saying you should return to the frontier alone. Don't worry... I will go with you", Mikasa says and turns but stops in shrouds to see the only ones here are Naruto and herself.

Naruto has his hair shadowing his eyes as he stands up confusing Mikasa at his behavior.

"Naruto... Are you ok?", Mikasa says to him which he stood cold at the door and holds his chest where his heart is.

"Mikasa... I lo-... I really like your new hair style, it suits you!", Naruto said with a fake smile as Mikasa's eyes widen at his fake smile. Naruto leaves the house which Mikasa stands up heading for the door planning on seeing what her closest friend problem is. She's known Naruto the longest since they were kids when Naruto helped her fight off bullies, ever since then they were close friends. Even now ages know something was up whenever she's white Eren he shows sadness? When Mikasa leaves the house she notices that he's gone, Mikasa looks up to which her eyes widen shock seeing Naruto standing high above her but that wasn't why she was shocked, droplets of water hit the ground making Mikasa's eyes widen.

"Naruto... Your crying...", Mikasa said shocked never seeing this before.

IN THE AIR

"I can't tell her, in weak... So weak... Urg?!", Naruto stops holding his head in pain seeing his point if view if himself punching a Titan.

"What, what was that I saw?!", Naruto said holding his head in pain.

"Naruto...", Sasuke says behind Naruto drawing his attention.

"What do you want?", Naruto says with sadness.

"You know already, your the blue Titan...", Sasuke says which he says nothing.

"Says the green one...", Naruto said making his eyes widen but they close again and he sighs.

"Something's happening, even now... I can hear faint flapping sounds... Like the day of when that Kaiju attacked... It's coming... A Kaiju is coming but... I hear this falling sometimes, it started years ago when that Kaiju destroyed the wall... The flapping is getting louder which means that another Kaiju is coming here to attack us", Sasuke said making his eyes Susan in complete shock.

"Then we don't have much time, if a Kaiju is coming, then we only have that much time to master our power completely", Naruto said wiping his tears which he nods.

"Lets go, training starts tomorrow", Naruto says to him as he walks down like steps of a stair case with Sasuke following.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 4

TWO YEARS LATER AT TRAINING GROUND

Sasuke runs at Naruto holding a knife which he gets in a fighting stance like a boxer. Sasuke thrusts the knife forward which Naruto dodges as well as he swings a elbow at Sasuke's stomach which he catches. Naruto suddenly buts his forehead against Sasuke surprising him and before he could collect his thoughts Naruto flipped him over.

"You didn't say no head buts", Naruto said smiling giving Sasuke a hand helping him up.

"Oh shut up...-ow, that had to hurt", Sasuke says which Naruto turns to see Annie now facing Reiner with her hands in a boxing stance making Naruto blink in surprise.

"She has the same stance as you Naruto?", Sasuke said which he nods agreeing.

"Yeah...-ok... I feel bad for those two", Naruto said watching Annie away from Reiner who is on the ground now.

"You...", Annie said looking at Naruto which she enters a fighting stance.

"WTF? Sasuke-", Naruto is cut off by Sasuke walking away.

"Asshole", Naruto thinks as he takes out the wooden knife and charges but before he gets close to Annie, he smirks as he tosses the wooden blade in the air which gains Annie's attention but her eyes widen as Naruto does a low kick which she jumps in the air but it was to late because Naruto spins once more with a high kick, Annie is still in midair shocked at how fast he spin and she blocks the high kick which sends her hitting the ground. Before she could get up a wooden knife is held at her throat making her eyes widen seeing Naruto sitting next to her.

"I win", Naruto said standing up and drops the blade as he starts walking away angering Annie as age stands up grabbing the wooden weapon which people turn including Eren, Mikasa, and Armin.

Annie runs straight at Naruto pissed that he beat her that easily. But before she could hit Naruto, he suddenly turns grabbing her right arm stoping her completely.

"Your rules by anger, you get posses easily, your a child", Naruto said putting pressure on her arm making Annie drop the weapon as he turns away and starts walking towards Sasuke with an annoyed look on his face.

"Asshole", Naruto said passing Sasuke who smirks while shrugging not really caring but a little disappointed he didn't get his ass kicked.

LATER THAT DAY DURING DINNER

Naruto is eating his dinner while giving Jean an annoyed look seeing him giving glances at Mikasa.

"You want to join the Military Police so you can live a simple, comfortable life within the inner district", Jean questions one of his friends who's sweating.

"So it's simple and comfortable huh? If my memory serves right, this place was also part of the interior", Naruto said taking a bite out of his bread gaining everyone's attention which Jean turns to him.

"What's your point, Naruto?", Jean says with narrowed eyes.

"Jean, your an idiot as well as a coward. If your friends were being eaten by titans, you would watch in fear of being next or run away like a scared little dog", Naruto said which Jean starts getting seriously pissed off.

"Learning how to kill titans just to run away, hmph. Your a waste of space", Naruto said which Jean stands up along with Naruto.

"Will you shut up!", Jean yells at him but Naruto glares at Jean.

"Until you understand what it means to protect a life!", Naruto said with anger.

"Stop this", Mikasa said standing up and walks to them. Mikasa touches Naruto's hand which he looks at her and sighs.

"Sorry... I went a little to far", Naruto said but Jean suddenly grabs Naruto's shirt.

"Dammit, you asshole!", Jean and throws his fist which he punched Naruto in the cheek shocking everyone while Annie's eyes widen.

"He didn't even bother dodging...", Annie thinks surprised and he eyes widen seeing that it had no affect on Naruto hurting him.

"I barely felt that", Naruto said with Jeans fist still connected to his face.

"Is...-ow!", Jean yells pulling his fist back which is red.

"Is he made of iron?!", Jean thinks shocked.

"I've trained at night for months, my body including my mind have strengthened in combat. What you felt from your fist connecting with my face is my resolve to fight. You still haven't found your resolve to fight, neither the instinct to kill a Titan", Naruto said shocking Jean as he sees his eyes flicker to kitsune making him back away shocked.

"I saw you slacking off during the combat lesson, you need it. And you call yourself a soldier?", Naruto said as he turns taking his seat which the door cracks open showing Keith drawing everyone's attention.

"I thought I just heard some kind if loud noise. Someone care to enlighten me to what's going on?", Keith said.

"Sasha just ripped a giant fart, sir", Mikasa says while Naruto starts chuckling along with Sasha's eyes widening in shock.

"You again?", Keith says shocking her more.

"Learn some self control!", Keith ordered as he shuts the door leaving.

"Mikasa, too cruel, eheheheheh", Naruto said chuckling at that while he glances at Jean who has anger in his eyes glaring at Naruto which he smirks.

"He's still a coward. But he's learning", Naruti thinks smiling.

TIME SKIP ONE YEAR LATER AT NIGHT

"Hands upon your hearts!", a soldier yells which they all salute.

"Yes, sir!", they yell.

"For trainees graduating today, three paths now open before you. You can be stationed at the walls and defend the cities as members of the Garrison! You can put your lives on the line to fight the Titans in they're own territory as members of the Recon Corps! And you can serve the Mind by controlling the crowds and protecting order as members if the Military Police Brigade! Of course, only the 10 people with top scores we announced wailer are allowed into the Military Police!", he yells which in line show the others except Naruto and Sasuke.

"Now. We give you the two Titan Slayer Kings!", He yells which behind Eren and the others are Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto wearing the white armor while Sasuke wearing the black. Both standing straight with there swords pointed on the ground with there hands on the handled end.

LATER THAT DAY

Everyone is currently eating and drinking celebrating being graduates. Naruto and Sasuke are wearing there normal clothes out of the armor.

"You don't wanna join the military police, Eren? Are you serious? But you've got one of the top 10 scores!", Thomas said to Eren who is next to Naruto, Mikasa, Armin, and Sasuke.

"I've been dead-set on my goal since the very beginning. I disgraced train to live comfortably within the Inner District. I worked this hard so that I could fight the titans", Eren says to him.

"But you can't possibly win!", Thomas says loudly gaining everyone's attention.

Thomas looks around and Regina his composure and continues.

"You know full well... You know just how many have been eaten by them. We've lost more than twenty percent if the entire population already. Mankind sheave stabs a chance against them", Thomas says which Naruto grits his teeth seeing Thomas look down sadly along with others.

"You guys make me sick", Naruto says making the ones within range look up surprised at that.

"Because you think you will lose, you give up hope?!", Naruto says which Thomas was about to say something but Naruto cut him off.

"We have suffered much three years ago... But that's because we didn't know nothing about the Titans or Titan Gods! Sheer numbers will just slow them down. But we have gained valuable information on them which give us hope even today. Yet you discard the information bright to us by hundreds, no thousands of sacrifices. As long as we live there will always be hope, and I will kill the strongest Kaiju out there. The King of the Kaiju! Now stop your winning and fight to free the people of the titans then break free from the walks that bind us! That has been always my dream, ever since I lost my dad! As far as I know, this is only the beginning, so we haven't lost the war yet!", Naruto said as he turns walking away fast which Sasuke along with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin follow. But when they get outside they see Naruto already in the airfare above them with Sasuke both appear to be talking.

IN THE AIR

"It's getting so loud, it's coming... And it's coming fast", Naruto said which Sasuke nods also hearing the flapping sounds looking in the distance.

NEXT DAY ON THE WALL

"So you enlisted in the Recon Corps?", Naruto said confused whike wearing his armor looking at Connie who's working on the cannon.

"Yeah, I know. But...", Connie says but someone cuts him off.

"Seems like he was listening to your me true yesterday", Mina says with her haves behind her back which Naruto laughs a little while cleaning the cannon.

"Shut up! This is my own decision!", Connie says with embarrassment.

"Don't be shy, you're not the only one", Thomas says scratching his cheek making Naruto blink in surprise.

"Thomas?", Naruto said.

"Naruto, look who I found", Sasuke said wearing his armor which they turn to see him holding onto Sasha's arm who's looking down sadly.

"I skins her sneaking into the officers morning rations", Sasuke says which Naruto raises an eyebrow finding that she's taken some shocking them.

"Dammit Sasha, again?!", Naruto said to Sasha who has drool coming down her mouth.

"Lets all split it up together later", Sasha said but Sasuke takes it.

"Nope! Keith is gonna know that you took it because of your appetite", Sasuke says which Sasha glares at Sasuke.

"Awwwww, Sasuke you do have a heart", Naruto said which Sasuke's eyes twitch and he smacks Naruto with the meat right in the face.

"Did you just snack me in the face with meat?!", Naruto said which Sasuke smiles. Suddenly Sasha grabs the neat and they begins struggling for it which Naruto smiles happily seeing his friend getting involved with Sasha's life.

"I want it!", Sasha says but Sasuke shakes his head struggling to get a hold of the meat.

"Never!", Sasuke yells and Sasha tackles Sasuke both wrestling for the meat.

Naruto looks to see the others getting back to work.

"Five years huh... Since that Kaiju attacked...", Naruto thinks watching the city.

"Now we can finally counter attack!", Naruto thinks smiling but his thoughts see cut off as he hears flapping but much louder along with a shadow appearing covering him completely. Naruto turns fast which his eyes widen in complete and utter shock. It looks like "Dragonic Overlord" from "Cardfight Vanguard".

"It's already here?!", Naruto says shocked at this and the Kaiju breaths in which a light appear in his mouth making Naruto eyes widen along with the others.

"RUN!", Naruto screams as the Kaiju unleashes a burst of flames from its mouths as everyone jumps off the wall while the cannons and weapons were consumed by the burning flames. Naruto looks and his eyes widen seeing Samuel falling with burns on him.

Naruto stomps on the air which crests a small pulse as he launches down full speed extending his hand as he grabs him. Just as he grabs him the gate explodes with giant pieces of rock flying everywhere showing the Kaiju with its fist extended. The Kaiju turns around and suddenly flys high and fast away from the wall towards the mountains.

Naruto lands on a building completely shocked at this.

"The gates...broken... Not again...!", Naruto says shocked at this.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry about the confusion in the timeline, the incident was five years ago not three. Also Naruto doesn't have the whisker marks.

Chapter 5

ON THE WALL

"Dammit... It's far faster then I thought. It was differently a Kaiju", Naruto said no longer able to see the Kaiju.

"There's no time to talk! The walls been breached. If we don't patch it fast the titans will get in like before!", Connie said looking in the distance. Then a soldier appears jumping on the top of the wall.

"What are you doing? The contingency plan for the Kaiju has already begun. Get to HQ, anyone who made contact with it, don't forget to report!", he said which he then jumps down the outside of the wall which Naruto sighs.

"This isn't good", Naruto said touching his chin.

"It wasn't as string as the Kaiju that destroyed the wall five years ago but it was far faster", Naruto said with anger.

AT HQ

Naruto is currently looking outside the window seeing the citizens running away to the exit so they can get away from this place. There's also a bell bling off signaling everyone to evacuate.

"You trainees have all passed the final training exercise, and now are full-fledged soldiers. We expect great things from you", a soldier yells.

"So, the battles begun...", Naruto said as he glances at Franz hugging Hannah... Naruto turns to see Mikasa running towards them which Naruto looks at Sasuke who nods knowing they will soon have to fight.

"Are you okay, Armin?", Eren said to edict they turn to Armin who's shaking trying to attack the gas tank to his gear.

"I-In fine. I'll get over it soon enough. B-But we're in bad shape. We currently don't have the means to quickly patch an eight-meter hole... We never even managed to dig up that big rich near the front gate!", Armin said which Naruto blinks in surprise.

"Big rock?", Naruto thought thinking of something to block the hole.

"Since we can't seal the hole, we'll have to abandon the town. It's only a matter if time before they breach Wall Rose! Besides, they can wipe out humanity whenever they want anyway-", Armin is cut off by Naruto slapping him in the face as Naruto grabs Armin's shirt and lifts him up.

"Get a hold of yourself! This is the time we must fight! We won't allow those titans to kill everyone we cared about like five years ago!", Naruto yells surprising everyone.

"Sorry...", Armin said looking down and Naruto sets him down. Naruto glances at Mikasa and closes his eyes while biting his lip.

"Damn... It's only a matter or time I will have to transform", Naruto thinks and swallows as he looks away from Mikasa.

"What will she think of me...", Naruto thought not wanting her to see his Titan form while Sasuke sighs looking at Naruto guessing what he's thinking.

HQ'S MAIN ROOM

There currently in the open area inside the HQ which has no roof. Everyone's lined up while Naruto and Sasuke are against a wall listening.

"Just follow your training! Split into groups! Under the Garrison's orders, you will resupply combatants, relay orders, and kill Titans! Garrison intercept forces will form the vanguard! Trainees, led by the supply team, will comprise the middle guard! Rearguard, the Garrison's elite force will form the rearguard. Also, messengers report that the advance team has been neutralized. The outer gate has been compromised, and Titans hand entered the city. In other words, the armored Titan may appear at any time, to destroy the inner gate!", Kitts yells loudly while a lot of the soldiers are beginning to give up hope.

"No way...", a soldier says scared.

"You're kidding...", Thomas said shocked.

"If we lose Rosé, too...", another said but Kitts stopped there train of thoughts.

"Silence! As we speak, the vanguard is engaging them. We have but one objective in this fight: to defend Wall Rose with out lives until the evacuation is complete! Also, as you are all surely aware, desperation in the face of the enemy is punishable by death. Mark this well, and fight to your last dying breath! Dismissed!", Kitts yells which they all salute.

"Yes, sir!", they yell as they begin scattering all around to get too there posts.

Naruto looks to see Jean bonding his face shocked at hearing this.

"As of tomorrow, I would've been in the interior...", Jean says as he glances at a soldier who's throwing up. Krista is at his side giving him a worried look.

"Are to. Okay?", Krista said which the soldier looks at her and then looks down throwing up again. Naruto glances to the other scared shoulders and grits his teeth which he looks at Eren. Naruto walks toward Jean grabbing his arm and he turns angrily at Naruto.

"What?!", Jean said but Naruto pulls making him it the wall.

"What are you doing?!", Naruto said angrily at him.

"Unlike you, I don't have a death wish!", Jean yells which Mikasa hears the commotion and walks towards the yelling.

"Since you wanted to  
Join the Survey Corps, I'm sure you're ready to become Titan food anytime! But I was supposed to go to the Interior tomorrow!", Jean yells.

"Calm down", Eren said grabbing Jean's shoulder but he shakes it off.

"I'm supposed to stay calm and die?", Jean yells but Naruto suddenly slams him against the wall.

"We have endured three years of hell! We have already made our choice once we first stepped into the academy. Some of us died from the harsh training, some ran, and some were kicked out... But we all did it! Have you forgotten that already?! Everyone!", Naruto yells which the people who are panicking look up at Naruto.

"Survive and go  
To the Interior tomorrow, but don't forget. Never abandon your comrades when they need you the most", Naruto said letting go of Jean who looks away thinking about what he said.

"Dammit", Jean says as he turns away and starts walking away.

"Lets go, Daz!", Jean said walking towards his friend.

"Stop sobbing", Jean said helping his friend up.

"Yeah...", Daz said getting help standing up.

Eren looks at the others seeing them starting to regain there courage.

"Eren...", Mikasa said walking towards them and the two turn to her.

"When the fighting gets fierce, come find me", Mikasa said to him.

"Huh? You and I are on different teams!", Eren said to her confused.

"Plans will fall apart in the chaos of battle. But I will protect you", Mikasa said to him which Naruto turns away.

"What are you saying?", Eren said but he's stoped as a soldier stops on front if then.

"Trainee Ackerman... Uzumaki... You're being specially moved to rearguard", he said confusing them.

"Naruto, I'll be going with Reiner's group, good luck", Sasuke said which Naruto nods watching Sasuke start walking away.

"Now would you please follow me", he said to them.

"B-But I'll only slow them down!", Mikasa says which Naruto's eyes narrow at her words.

"I'm not asking your opinion. The evacuation's falling behind. We need as many skilled soldiers overseeing the civilians as possible", he said turning away and before Mikasa could say anything Naruto stopped her.

"Mikasa, whatever you say will be useless... Anyways, even Eren knows that you shouldn't be focused on him! The citizens are out first priority, so put your feelings aside for now!", Naruto said to her surprising Mikasa who looks down sadly while Naruto looks away.

"I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking clearly", Mikasa said as Naruto doesn't say anything which Eren was about to leave but Mikasa grabs his left sleeve.

"But I do have one request. Please... Don't die", Mikasa said not meeting Eren's eyes as Naruto's eyes widen in shock as her grabs his chest where his heart is.

"Pain...", Naruto thinks sadly as Eren pulls his arm away and starts walking away while Mikasa's hair is overshadowing her eyes.

"Mikasa... You love him more then anything... You would gladly die to protect him", Naruto said which Mikasa blinks shocked and looks at Naruto who's walking away.

"Lets hurry... Or we'll be late", Naruto said to Mikasa walking away.

TIME SKIP

"Mikasa!", Naruto said which she turns seeing a Titan running towards a crowd of people which Naruto instantly speeds up by stomping on the at heading straight for the Titan while the people are trying to push the cargo through.

"Don't even think about it...", Naruto said as he slagged the sword which it cuts the head clean off while blood gets on his armor but it disappears. The titans body hits the ground as Naruto falls on the Titans back which Mikasa soon joins him. Both are shocked seeing a bunch of citizens trying to get through the door way which is blocked by cargo:

"What's going on?", Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

"Good timing! You two! Make them help me out! I'll reward you two handsomely!", the owner of the cargo said which Naruto sheathes his sword with a posses off look as he begins walking in thin air shocking the citizens.

"My friends are dying, Sasuke is saving as many as possible and I find this?! Your the one who's blocking the way?!", Naruto said as he now is walking towards him on the ground now.

"So what. It's your duty to offer up your hearts to protect us citizens had our wealth! Don't get all high and mighty just because you parasites have finally emerged from 100 years uselessness!", he yells which Mikasa's eyes narrow and before she could follow Naruto sticks his hand in the air stoping her. The citizens are watching surprised at this.

"If you think it's only natural that people die for others, then your better off dead", Naruto said as two bodyguards get in front of the man.

"Just try it! I've known your boss for a long time. You're just a brat! I can tell him to end you-", the man stops in fear as Naruto's eyes change to kitsune and Mikasa notices the fear in the three men's eyes.

"Really? You're really posing me off, I wonder if I should just cut your head off?", Naruto said as he raises his sword.

"Wait!", the man yells as Mikasa suddenly grabs Naruto's arm stopping him as his eyes widen which turn back to normal.

"Sorry... I took it to far...", Naruto said taking a deep breath and breathes out.

"Pull the cart out... Now", the man said scared as his workers move to pull the cart out which the civilians pour out into the exit.

"Thanks you, Mr. and Ms. Soldier!", a young girl said next to her mother.

"You saved our lives. Thank you so much", she said surprising them but they just salute as they begin walking away. Naruto stops looking up seeing rain fall.

"Something isn't right?", Naruto said as Mikasa jumps uses her wires and flys to the roof which she talks to the one who ordered them to protect the citizens.

"Mikasa... This is like the day we first met...", Naruto thinks as he remembers that rainy day.

FLASH BACK

"Ahahahahah!", a kid yells pushing Mikasa on the ground which she's coveted in mud and rain water as well as cuts and bruises. Mikasa has tears in her eyes from being hit by these three kids.

"Just leave me alone!", Mikasa said as she grabs her hat and puts it on her head while closing her eyes wishing someone would stop them.

"OW! HEY, STOP THAT-AUGH?!", the bully yells and she hears a lot of noise with movement. When she opens her eyes looking up she finds the three boys beaten with bruises while a blond haired kid with ocean blue eyes is standing in front of her Witt bruises on his body and face with some blood coming from his mouth but he's not showing any pain.

"You ok?", Naruto said bending down to her surprising her as he smiles.

"It's ok, I beat these three so your ok now", Naruto said smiling with happiness.

"T-Thank you...", Mikasa said looking down as Naruto pats her on the head.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you", Naruto said surprising the girl as she looks worriedly at her blond savior.

"Are you ok? Your hurt", Mikasa said as Naruto looks at his body wounds but he shrugs.

"It's ok, I can barely feel them", Naruto said smiling at Mikasa.

"What's your name?", Naruto said which Mikasa's eyes widen in surprise but she answers anyways.

"Mikasa... Mikasa Ackerman...", Mikasa said to him which he smiles happy at knowing her name.

FLASH BACK END

"But... This is like the day you lost your parents... ..", Naruto thinks sadly.

FLASH BACK AT NIGHT

"Mikasa!", Naruto said running to Mikasa. She turns to which Naruto hugs her with tears coming down his eyes. Eren's dad looks to see Minato leaving against a tree. There at a camp fire after what happened to Mikasa and her parents.

"Mikasa... I'm sorry...", Naruto said hugging her closely while Mikasa moves the scarf over her mouth with tears in her eyes.

"Grisha... It's been awhile", Minato said shaking hands with his old friend.

"Yes it has...", Grisha said agreeing as they turn to the three kids.

"Hells waiting for those three... If they endure it then nothing can stop them", Minato said which he nods.

"Yeah... But how will they handle it...?", Grisha said which Minato shrugs.

"Don't know", Minato said and watches with a sad smile at the three.

FLASH BACK END

Naruto slashes the back of a titans head and lands on a building next to Mikasa while a soldier lands next to them while they hear bell sounds.

"We're going over the walls", he said.

"I'll go assist the vanguard's retreat", Mikasa says suddenly and turns away using her wires.

"Wait, Mikasa!", Naruto yells chasing after her and he starts to get a bad feeling as he follows her. After 2 minutes they jump on a building to find a few soldiers talking amongst themselves which they are standing on a building.

"I heard the bell sound a temporary I retreat. Why she's no one try to climb the walls?", Mikasa says and turns which her eyes widen while Naruto follies her gaze and his eyes widen in shock seeing the titans at and on HQ.

"Dammit", Naruto said gritting his teeth at this seeing this. Both Naruto and Mikasa begin moving again both side by side and then they saw the others on a roof top which they jump on the roof running towards Annie.

"Naruto, Mikasa? I thought you two were with the rearguard", Reiner said confused as Sasuke runs to Naruto's side.

"I was able to save Thomas and Mina but...", Sasuke said making Naruto's eyes narrow.

"What happened?!...", Naruto said not liking this.

"Annie!", Mikasa said which she turns with the others looking at her.

"I have a basic idea of what's happening. And in sorry to involve my personal feelings, but dud you see Eren's team?", Mikasa says while Naruto and Sasuke look away.

"I didn't see them, but no ones made it up the walls", Annie said.

"Actually, Armin's over there", Reiner says punting to him which Mikasa turns to the defeated looking Armin.

"Armin!", Mikasa said which he jolts hearing her voice. The two run to him and kneel down to him.

"Armin, are you hurt? Are you okay?", Mikasa said but he doesn't answer making them feel worry as they stand up.

"Where is Eren?", Mikasa said looking around while Armin's lip quivers.

"Armin?", Mikasa says and Armin finally looks up with tears coming down his eyes shocking Mikasa completely.

"I'm sorry but... Eren and didn't make it...", Thomas said against the other side of the building next to Mina.

Armin goes to his knees crying.

"The members of Trainee Corps team 34... Nack Tias, Milius Zermusky, and Eren Jaeger! These three ideas valiantly in the line of duty!", Armin yells shocking everyone.

"No...", Sasha says shucked at this.

"Team 34 was almost wiped out, then? If we try to face the Titans, the same will happen to us", Marco said gritting his teeth.

"I'm sorry, Mikasa... Eren... He sacrificed himself for me... I... Will be the one to tell him mom... I'll tell her that it was all my fault that I couldn't do anything! I'm sorry...", Armin says crying but Mikasa touches his hand.

"Armin", Mikasa said making him look up and both if there eyes widen in shock seeing the lifeless look in Mikasa's eyes.

"Calm down. This isn't the time to get emotional", Mikasa said as she begins standing up and all Armin could say was "eh" from bit understanding as he's still crying.

"Now, stand up", Mikasa said helping him up and she walks to the edge of the building in front of everyone.

"Marco, if we eliminate the Titans swarming HQ, then we can refuel and climb the walls. Isn't that right?", Mikasa says.

"That's right, but... But even with you Naruto, and Sasuke here, there are way too many almost a hundred...", Marco says but he's cut off by Mikasa.

"I can do it", Mokasa said turning to them making Marco's eyes widen in complete shock at her words.

"Huh?", Marco says not finding the words to explain what ate just said.

"I am strong! Real strong!", Mikasa said at she raises her right sword in the air.

"None of you come close, you here me! I am a warrior! Know this, I have the power to stay all of the titans that block our path, even if I have to do it alone! As far as I'm concerned, I am surrounded by a bunch of unskilled cowardly worms!", Mikasa said shocking them as Naruto bites his lip. Mikasa points her sword at them.

"You disappoint me, you can just sit here and twiddle your thumbs and watch how it's done!", Mikasa says to them.

"Wait, Mikasa, are you out of your mind?!", Mina said to her standing up along with Thomas.

"You can't be serious, trying to take them out by yourself?!", Thomas yells.

"There's no way you can hope to beat them!", another yells at her.

"If I can't beat them, then I die, but...", Mikasa said as she turns away.

"If I win, I live and the only way to win is to fight-", Mikasa was cut off before she could jump by someone graving her left arm abs pulling her into a huh shocking Mikasa. Everyone's surprised seeing this.

"Why is it that you have to act like this Mikasa...", Naruto says to her sadly which Mikasa begins struggling which Naruto doesn't even budge holding on to her strongly.

"Mikasa...", Naruto said and when she looks up... Her eyes widen in complete shock seeing tears coming down his eyes. Naruto they're Mikasa back which Reiner stops her so she doesn't fall down. Sasuke walks to Naruto's side knowing its time to get completely serious.

"Mikasa... I'm truly sorry... It's all my fault...", Naruto said making everyone blink in surprise which Sasuke shakes his head.

"Naruto, it's both of our faults. We decided that we would not use it until a Kaiju attacks... But... We both made a mistake...", Sasuke said as Naruto makes a fist.

"Those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon even one of there comrades are lower then scum but...", Naruto said as he wipes his tears away.

"We're the lowest of the low... We didn't do anything to protect our comrades... We kept our power a secret knowing we would he seem as monsters", Sasuke said with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, I was really stupid... Because of me we lost so many including Eren...", Naruto said angrily while everyone's watches them in confusion. Mikasa tajes a few steps closer to Naruto.

"Naruto-", Mikasa stops abs her eyes widen in complete and utter shock as her lifeless eyes return to normal. Right now Naruto has his right arm around Mikasa's waist while his lips are touching Mikasa's. Everyone is shocked seeing Naruto kissing Mikasa. Naruto separates from Mikasa who's completely shocked.

"Mikasa... The first day I met you I fell in love with you... Even now that love grows... I never wanted to see you cry or have that lidless look in your eyes. I should have told you this from the beginning but I was a coward...", Naruto said as he turns away from Mikasa.

"We will give you an opening... What ever you see... Just head back to HQ and refill...", Naruto said standing on the edge.

"Wait Naruto-", Mikasa is stopped by both jumping off.

"I don't care... If it means I can protect Mikasa and everyone, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE, I DON'T CARE WHO KNOWS MY ABILITY!", Naruto screams as he opens his mouth as well as Sasuke both biting down on there hands hard drawing blood everyone is blinded by two bolts of yellow lightning striking Naruto and Sasuke as everyone sees a giant smoke cloud.

"RWAAAAAAROOOOOARRRRRR!",they hear two pairs of rusts as from the smoke they see two titans as everyone's eyes widen in complete shock. One of them is the blue titan as the other one looks like "The Wicked Dreadroot" from Yugioh.

"Naruto... Your... That Titan...?", Mikasa said remembering the blue Titan that saved Eren's mom and protected them.

"Mi...kasa... Everyone...", Naruto said in a different voice snapping everyone out of there shock.

"RUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!", Naruto roars as he turns to the titans walking towards them and the two titans charge full speed charging straight for the Titan army.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 6

"RAAAAGHHHHHHHH!", Naruto roars ramming into a Titan sending it crashing through a house as Sasuke starts running as he jumps over a building slamming its feet into two titans crushing there skulls as he grabs them by the legs and throws them at other titans.

"ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR!", a Titan roars which both turn to see a different kind of Titan.

Sasuke kicks through a house passing through it standing at Naruto's side as the two look at the Titan.

The two walk towards the Titan which walks towards them as they stop in front of each other.

The Titan then gets in a fighting stance as the two look at each other age step aside to let the Titan through which it then begins running towards the titans behind them. Both Sasuke and Naruto look at each other and nod as they follow close behind the Titan heading for all the titans. The odd looking Titan extends its fist smashing right until the titans face but more are heading for the Titan but before they could get there Naruto and Sasuke run past the Titan extending there arms.

"Double... Lariat!", the both say as they ram there arms into the Titans which send there heads flying through buildings and other titans.

"RAWWWWRRRRRR!", Sasuke roars drawing Naruto's attention as he turns along with the other Titan to look at multiple titans at HQ. Naruto and Sasuke get into rubbing stances as the ground under there feet start cracking. The two titans to look at the Titan between them.

"Keep...", Sasuke said.

"Up...", Naruto said as the ground cracks more which they then start to run full force rampaging through the buildings like there nothing with the other Titan following close behind.

AT HQ

Jean is frozen in fear staring at the two Titan who are looking through the destroyed wall.

"Hey run!", a soldier yells as everyone begins scattering away from the walls.

"We can't all fit!", another yells as the rooms filled up as they try to push through.

"Where's Naruto and Sasuke?!", A soldier yells at the other.

"They must be fighting titans or most likely gotten eaten!", another yells afraid.

"This is normal. This is reality... Was my hope just impossible dream? I should've known...that this is reality. It should've been a simple enough realization that we could never beat something so huge", Jean said unable to move staring directly at the smiling titans.

Jean blinks in surprise as a fist comes from the side of the broken wall smashing into the two Titans faces.

"What-", Jean is cut off as the two titans are sent flying by a different Titan he hasn't seen before. Jeans eyes widen as Naruto, Sasuke, and the Titan are standing side by side roaring at the other titans.

"What? Another one?", Jean said shocked as Naruto turns to Jean.

"What are you... Scared of... You big chicken", Naruto says in a deep voice because of the Titan form. Jeans eyes widen in shock at his words while Naruto turns back too the Titans as the three get back to back in fighting stances while Naruto gets into his regular boxing stance ready to dodge and counter full force. A Titan goes charging at Naruto which he moves towards the Titan as he ducks and delivers devastating uppercut sending the Titan's head flying as Naruto then grabs the titans body as he rams his hand into its neck ripping out the titans spine while crushing it in its hands while everyone is watching in shock. Sasuke charges towards two titans as he extends his hands firearms graving the titans heads as he abashed then together crushing there skulls getting blood together.

"RAAAAAARRRRRGHHHH!", Sasuke roars loudly as he drops the two titans body's. the three begin charging once more.

10 MINUTES LATER IN HQ

ARmin is currently holding a gun next to his comrades aiming at the titans eyes as the titans draw nearer.

"Wait... Wait...", Marco said as the titans draw even closer.

"Ready...", Marco said putting a finger on the trigger.

"FIRE!", Marco screams as everyone fires hitting all the titans eyes making them stubble while above them the other jump down at the titans as they slash all there necks except one which times the sane Titan that almost killed Mina. Sasha hits the floor missing the neck as the titans eyes heal as it turns around towards Sasha who's eyes widen in fear as it turns completely to her.

"U-Um...", Sasha said taking steps back sweating.

"So sorry to attack... From behind...", Sasha says frightened as the Titan draws nearer to her.

"Sasha and Connie... Hurry and help them!", Bertholdt yells to the others as Sasha has tears falling from her eyes as the Titan looks down at.

"I'm... So sorry-", just as the Titan moves firearms a green hand explodes through the wall which Sasuke grabs the Titan and pulls back while throwing it far away while Naruto punches the ground hard as he picks up big piece which he puts it in front if the hole blocking it abs they continue attacking the titans.

10 MINUTES LATER

"We've almost eliminated all the titans in this area", Naruto thinks as he turns to the Titan which has titans all over it eating it.

Naruto and Sasuke grab the titans on the other Titan and throw it off easily as the Titan falls to its knees. Naruto suddenly spins slamming its fist into three titans heads sending them flying.

"ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!", the Titan roars as it hits the ground drawing there attention. Both Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widen in complete shock as they see Eren emerge from the Titans neck. Just as that happened Mikasa comes down using the wires as she runs to Eren. Both Naruto and Sasuke turn to each other having the same throats as they fall to the ground surprising the others as both Naruto and Sasuke begins opening the necks of there titan forms as they get out of them which they instantly start to disappear.

"(Phew), we got rid of the titans in this area...", Naruto said as he begins stretching. Naruto looks to see Mikasa hugging Eren much to his sadness but smiles sadly seeing her crying tears of joy.

ON TOP OF HQ

There all currently looking at Mikasa hugging Eren while crying.

"He's like you?", Jean said with narrowed eyes as Naruto shakes his head.

"I don't know, first time in seeing this? His Titan form, it reminds me if that armored Titan but different, it's definitely not on our level", Naruto says to him as he touches his chin in deep thought as Armin touches Eren's hand thinking that it was supposed to be gone while he crus.

"What happened?", Armin says crying as Naruto signs rubbing his head.

30 MINUTES LATER

"Yup, we're in deep shit", Naruto said next to Sasuke as well as Mikasa as the three are standing in front of Eren and Armin.

"I'll kill them all", Eren said while Naruto and Sasuke had one thought in mind.

"Shit, he just made this a whole lot worse", They think as Eren's eyes widen in shock as he comes back to reality.

"Eren!", Mikasa said turning to him as Naruto and Sasuke glance at him but turn back to the enemy.

"Eren, tell us everything that's happened, other wise things are gonna go bad", Naruto said putting his finger to his sword as his eyes widen which he sweatsdrops along with Sasuke forgetting they have a sword which they can use to cut there fingers instead of biting themselves.

"Naruto?", Eren said confused as a soldier began saying something drawing his attention.

"Hear that? He said, "I'll kill them all!"!, a soldier says which the other nods agreeing as everyone is staring at that with anger, fear, and, shock.

"Yes, I heard him. There going to devour us", the soldier said.

"What are they all talking about? Are those blades pointed at us? Those blades are for fighting Titans. Why are they looking at me like that? What is this?", Eren thinks not understanding.

"Eren, pull yourself together", Naruto said the last part quietly.

"If you attempt to lie to us, or make a single move, we will fire HE Projectiles at you immediately", Kitts said which Naruto glances to see mutinous cannons pointed at them on the wall.

"We will not hesitate!", Kitts yells loudly.

"Huh?", Eren said not understanding.

"Answer me at once! What are you three?! Are you three men of Titans?", Kitts yells with a look of not understanding as well as fear.

"He looks unstable", Naruto thinks with narrowed eyes.

Naruto glances at the others but some of them have a look of unsure from seeing the blue Titan that saved them a five years ago.

"I d-don't understand the question!", Eren yells out loud.

"He's pretending to know nothing? Monsters!", Kitts is cut off by Naruto.

"Will you shut up! Right now your the most unstable person here?! Have you even heard of what happened 5 years ago?! I've killed dozens of titans over the years! As well as Sasuke so you have no right to call me a monster! Your just a coward!", Naruto screams at Kitts who tajes a step back.

"Shut your mouth you monster! The Armored Titan that destroyed Wall Maria could appear at any minute! Right now, humanity is at risk of annihilation! Do you understand? We can't waste more time or troops on you three! I will fire the HE Projectiles at you three without hesitation!", Kitts yells pointing at him shaking!

"Says the one who's scared like a little dog! Do you honestly think that will work?", Naruto said while Kitts grits his teeth.

"Naruto, what are you-", Eren is cut off by Mikasa who shakes her head.

"Captain, this is our chance! If we dismember them while they pretend to be human...", one of them yell.

"Don't even think about it, come any closer. I'll kick your asses, even if I don't want to I will even kill you if it means protecting the ones I care for, so being it", Naruto said standing next to Sasuke both having a glare.

"Naruto... Sasuke... What's going on here?", Eren said confused.

"Naruto! You can't fight another human! Where could we rub within these cramped walls?", Armin says.

"We can escape the wall and camp at the woods with the talk trees to which the Titans can't reach us", Naruto says to him.

"Besides, I don't care if it means I can protect Mikasa...", Naruto said with surprising her which she looks away and has a light blush trying not to think of the kiss at a time like this.

"There all ruled by fear, that is a weakness of humanity, we all have it until we conquer it", Naruto said to Armin.

"I'll ask once more! What are you three?!", Kitts yells at then loudly.

"WE'RE HUMAN!", Eren yells loudly shocking everyone at the sudden outburst.

Kitts has a shadow covering his eyes as both Naruto and Sasuke's eyes narrow.

"I see... Then don't hate me for this", Kitts says as he begins to raise his hand. Making all there eyes widen. Mikasa stands up shocked.

"There's no avoiding it. No one can prove that they are not the devil", Kitts said raising his hand in the air giving the signal to get ready to fire.

"Eren! Nar-", Mikasa is cut off by Naruto hugging her.

"It's ok, it won't reach us", Naruto says as Sasuke grabs Eren which his key shies gaining Eren's attention as he has a flash back.

Naruto touches his fingers against the blade.

"Have faith in me, it's all I ask", Naruto says as Kits brings his hand down with all ten cannons fire while Naruto and Sasuke cut there fingers on the swords while Eren bites his hand creating kudu ole lightning to which a titans skeleton begins forming while two titans are created in the smoke as all the cannons hit creating a loud sound drawing everyone's attention in the area as its coveted in smoke.

"Did we get them?", Kitts says Mikasa and Armin are shocked at what there seeing. There inside a skeleton which on the outside are two other titans.

Kitts eyes widen in complete and utter fear.

"Oh my god...", Kitts says as everyone is watching in complete and utter shock as well as fear as they are looking at a titans skeleton along with the blue and green Titan.

"Now... Do you really want to start a fight?", Naruto said and before Kitts could say anything a blade is held at his neck which he turns to see Levi Ackerman.

"What are you doing?", Kitts says not even understanding.

"Tell your soldiers to stand down, I won't allow you to try to kill the one I owe everything too", Levi says with anger in his eyes as he glances at Naruto which he looks at Levi.

"Wait a second, I remember him... Levi Arckerman...", Naruto thinks shocked as his eyes widen remembering him. Naruto glances at the shocked Mikasa who looking directly at Levi in shock.

FAR AWAY

"interesting, very interesting, three Titan shape shifters. Eheheheheh, Dragonic, you'll will be the one facing Naruto and Sasuke, aim to kill them", the one who said that waa on the Kaiju's shoulder, the one that destroyed the second wall. Dragonic nods releasing flames from its mouth as the man smiles with his eyes glowing red showing the sharingan.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 7

FLASH BACK THREE YEARS AGO OUTSIDE THE WALLS

It's raining down heavily as Levi is speeding through the rain on a horse trying to find Farlan and Isabel!

Levi's eyes widen as he finally spots them  
But sadly the horse slope on the mud making it fall which Levi jumps off of you and runs full force towards them trying to make it.

"Farlan! Isabel!", Levi yells out to them as the two are currently fighting the four titans. Just as a Titan goes to reach for Farlan, Isabel uses her wire on its hand making her nave towards it as she cuts all the fingers except the thumb off. She attaches another wire to the Titan's neck as sge got behind it and flys up in the air above the titans.

"I'm gonna protect em all in big bro's place!", Isabel thinks as she moves behind the Titan she slashes its shoulder missing its neck.

"Shit, I missed the nape... I'll give it another go!", Isabel thinks as she heads upwards but sadly the water on the Titans skin made it slippery making her lose her footing hitting the titans back face first as she hangs from it, but now another Titan looks at her making Isabel's eyes widen in fear as it heads towards her opening its mouth.

"Bi... Big-Bro-", the Titan stops inches away from the girl shocking both Levi and Farlan as they hear a roar making everyone turn to the distance including the titans as they see some figure rubbing towards them. As it draws closer, Levi eyes widen completely seeing a blue Titan and what happened next shocked Levi to the core! The blue Titan reaches its hand out grabbing Isabel as it back hands one of the titans and grabs its leg as it spins around slamming it into the other three as it lets go letting the body hit the ground.

Naruto looks at Isabel in his hand and puts her down gently shocking the girl who's completely frozen. They hear foot steps as the three turn to see Levi breathing hard as he's staring at the Titan that saved his closest friends.

"Why...?", Levi said shocked as the Titan stares down at him.

"Keep...your friends... Close... Don't... Let them die...", the Titan said making Levi's eyes widen completely as he falls to his knees with tears coming down from his eyes shocked that he didn't lose them. Suddenly a Titan runs out of the mist making Levi turn and before he could do anything, the blue Titan tackles it and rips it apart.

"Leave... Now...", it said as Isabel and Farlan grab Levi's arms as he watches more titans arrive and attack the blue Titan which is beating the hell out of them all. Levi gets on his horse as he starts riding away with the other as he glances back at the Titan.

FLASH BACK END

"The blue Titan, no, Naruto... He saved my closest friends... I'm in eternal debt to him", Levi said showing his glare making Kitts eyes widen in fear.

The soldiers point there blades at Levi who glances at them unimpressed but Armin walks forward drawing there attention. Armin detaches his gear confusing them while shocking the others as they point there guns at them.

"You've finally shown your true selves, monster!", Kitts yells which Naruto and Sasuke look at each other thinking what the hell is wrong with that man?!

"Fire when I give the signal!", Kitts yells while the blade touches his neck.

"There not enemies of humanity! They are prepared to share all the information we have!", Armin yells loudly.

"I'm not interested in hearing you plead for your lives! How can I believe you, when they've shown us all what they really are?! If you sat there not an enemy then prove it! If you can't, I'll be forced to eliminate the threat!", Kitts yells as the other look at each other knowing that the green and blue titans will kill them all.

"There is no need for proof! The question isn't what we think of them!", Armin yells confusing Kitts.

"What did you say?", Kitts says as Armin continues.

"In told that many of you saw them! Then you saw them fighting the titans! And you saw the titans swarm them! That mean the Titan considered them food, the sane war they think if us! And five years ago Naruto and Sasuke saved so many people when the colossal Titan brine the wall! I've heard hundreds of things happened over the years involving them! That is the truth, no matter what we may think it believe!", Armin yells as the others begin talking amongst themselves unsure of what to do when a soldier drops his gun.

"In not doing it, the blue Titan saved my sister", he says as Kitta grits his teeth as one by one start to drop there weapons remembering his they protected them. Kitts looks around fearfully.

"Prepare to attack! Don't be fooled by there clever lies!", Kitta yells making Levi's eyes narrow more ready to kill him.

"The titans actions have always been behind our understanding! It's possible they could pretend to be human, speak human languages, and try to deceive us! We can't let them get away with anything else!", Kitts yells loudly as some of them pick there weapons back to afraid shocking Armin who looks back at them.

Naruto nods his head along with Sasuke which Armin's eyes widen in shock as he suddenly turns back as salutes.

"I AM A SOLDIER! I SWORE LONG AGO TO DEDICATE MY LIFE TO THE REVIVAL OF HUMANITY! IF THAT PURSUIT WERE TO COST ME MY LIFE, I WOULD BE GLAD! IF WE USE THERE TITAN POWERS AND THE FURCES WE STILL HAVE, WE COULD TAKE BACK THIS TOWN! WITH MY FINAL BREATH BEFORE MY DEATH, I SHALL WISH FOR HUMANITY'S GLORY, AND TRY TO PERSUADE YOU ALL OF THIS STRATEGIC VALUE!", Armin screams loudly.

"Captain Wellman, I believe we should consider-", a soldier is cut off by Kitts.

"Shut Up!", Kitts yells as he begins to raise his hand which Levi pulls his hand back about to kill him but before he could someone grabs his abs Kitts hands making the two turn.

"As big as you are, you've always been as delicate as a newborn fawn, you were about to die so fast and quick", Pixis said letting go making them turn to him.

"Commander Pixis!", Kitts says shocked as Pixis looks at the two Titans which Naruto and Sasuke come out of them as the titans start to disappear.

"Do you not see his splendid salute? I've just arrived, but messengers have kept me abreast of the situation. If in right, didn't Naruto boy save a few of your friends back at wall Maria?", Pixis said which Kitts looks away.

"You go command the reinforcements. I think we should listen to them...", Pixis said as Armin falls to his knees with tears in his eyes.

Levi looks at Naruto then glances at Mikasa who's glaring at Levi which he walks towards them.

"Hello sis... It's been awhile...", Levi says which Mikasa's eyes narrow angrily.

"Hello, big brother...", Mikasa says glaring at him.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 8

ON THE WALL

"I don't know whether or not I can seal the hole. But I'll do it!", Eren said which Naruto nods.

"Me and Sasuke will look out for the Kaiju just in case it comes to stop Eren", Naruto says to him.

Pixis smiles at that.

"Well said, guy three are real men", Pixis said as he walks over to the inside of the wall.

"I'll call my strategists. We'll develop a plan!", Pixis yells to the others bellow surprising Armin.

"No way. That idea depends on so many assumptions, and he's just going to run with it?", Armin says as Levi just stands up and begins walking away.

"There's no sense doubting his decision. Mikasa, don't get yourself killed...", Levi said as he turns to her which she glares at her brother.

"I don't want to hear that from the one that abandoned our family!", Mikasa said as Levi's eyes narrow but he turns away as he begins walking away.

"The titans aren't our only enemy, the Kaiju are acting odd as well as that Armored Titan...", Naruto said as his eyes narrow.

"There's no time to waste", Pixis said gaining there attention which they stand up as Pixis stands in front of them with two others.

"I will need your help, young soldiers", Pixis said to them.

TIME SKIP

"Are you sure?", Naruto said as Levi nods both still on the wall.

"The titans are leaving Trost for some reason and there's very few left. It's not like a titans movement?", Levi said which Naruto nods agreeing with him.

"Get back to your commander and tell him about this, something's not right and come back as fast as you can", Naruto said as he nods and turns away as he's walking away he glances at Naruto.

"I wonder if he told Mikasa how he felt about her yet?", Levi thought as he passes Petra who follows closely. Naruto smiles as he looks at the two walking away. Naruto stands up as he walks to Pixis as well as Sasuke as they walk to the edge if the wall looking at an army of ?soldiers.

"I can see a few are panicking... Especially Daz...", Naruto said seeing Daz panicking and being yelled at by another soldier which both grab there weapons ready to fight but Marco stops him thankfully. Naruto glances at Eren who's next to them watching.

"(Cough) (cough) ATTENTION!", Pixis yells suddenly as well as loudly drawing everyone's attention as they stop and look at there commander.

"I shall now explain the plan to retake Trost! For this mission, our objective is to seal the hole where the gate was destroyed!", Pixis yells shocking everyone bellow then but a few.

"Let me introduce you to these three! They will seal the hole for us... From the Trainee Corps, Eren Jaeger, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki!", Pixis yells as the three salute shocking everyone.

"They are a result of a top secret project to turn humans into titans! They can creat and control a titans body! You may also know Naruto and Sasuke as the new Titan Slayer Kings, through they are young but they are stronger then all of us here! You may also know them as the Blue and Green Titans! The ones that have been reported tens to hundreds of times of them saving us as well as killing titans! There the reason why so many have gotten away from Wall Maria 5 years ago!", Pixis yelled as everyone's eyes widen remembering hearing and seeing the titans protecting people.

"Eren will become a Titan, pick up the giant boulder by the shattered gate, carry it over, and seal the hole! While Naruto and Sasuke's job is to fight the Kaiju if it returns! I will not lie to you, more and more titans are leaving Trost meaning something's coming! Your job will be to protect Eren from whatever comes his way while he moves the boulder!", Pixis yells and stops talking letting it sink in.

GROUND

"Has humanity finally learned to control the titans?", a soldier says sweating.

"You're lying! I won't put my life in the line for a plan I can't even understand! What do you think we are? We aren't... We aren't pawns for you to sacrifice!", Daz yells as more and more begin agreeing.

"He's telling us to die here, today! Im leaving!", a soldier says as he turns away which more follow him.

"Me, too", one says.

"And me!", another said.

"I'm out of here, as well!", another says as they define issuing soldiers who aren't following them.

"You'll get the drag. Penalty for this!", a soldier yells grabbing his shoulder which he turns back.

"I'll spend humanity's last hours with my family!", he yells as he turns and behind walking away.

"This us bad", Ian said to Rico.

"Yeah. If we don't do something, there will be chaos", Rico said responding to him while Kitts is sweating.

"Ready to die, traitors?! I'll kill you right now!", Kitts yells taking his swords out making them turn as they begin panicking.

ON THE WALL

"SHUT UP!", Naruto roars with anger stoping everyone as they all turn to Naruto.

"ARE YOU COWARDS ACTUALLY THINKING OF ABANDONING TROST?! DO YOU ALL WANT WHAT HAPPENED TO WALL MARIA TO HAPPEN AGAIN! THEN FINE GO! BUT REMEMBER THIS, THOSE OF HAVE PARENTS, SIBLINGS, AND A FAMILY AS WELL AS LOVED ONES, ARE ALL OF YOU GOING TO LET THEM FACE THE TITANS?!", Naruto roars loudly.

GROUND

A soldier freezes in mid step along with the others.

The soldier imagines his daughter being eaten by a Titan as he grits his teeth.

"I can't do that... My daughter is my...", the man said as he turns back to the crowd and walks back to them along with the others who were planning in leaving.

"My last hope", the man spoke not wanting to leave.

"Let me tell you what happened four years ago! About our attempt to retake wall Maria! As in sure you're all aware, that operation was no more than the governments way of dealing with its inability to feed all of the unemployed! It was a culling! The reason no one speaks of it is because by sending them outside these cramped walls, we were able to survive within them! All of humanity, including myself, bears the weight of that sin! Because so many escaped Wall Maria that the government thought up the plan! But what about now! If Wall Rose falls, the sacrifice will be more than just twenty percent. The territory with Wall Sina won't support even half the remaining population! If humanity falls, it won't be because we were devoured by the Titans! It was because we killed each other like a pack of monsters!", Pixis yells.

"I would like to say one last thing to everyone on my view of humanity these past years! I have saw people murdering people for all kinds of reasons! So... I don't believe in humanity!", Naruto yells shocking everyone including Eren except Sasuke.

"We are all stupid creatures that act out! We let our own family be eaten just to survive! The government even killed people without thinking of other ways, they just threw them to the titans with the soldiers not doing anything to stop them! Nothing has changed over the past 100 years!", Naruto yelled as everyone looks down sadly knowing its true.

"But... I believe in humanity's potential! We can always learn from our mistakes! The future Generation is the key to humanity's potential to be much more!", Naruto yells as tears begin coming down from his eye.

"When we experience and share the same pain, there can be no bad blood! THERE ARE NO ENEMIES HERE IN FRONT OF ME! FOR WE ALL BEAR THE PAIN OF HAVING BEEN HURT BY THE TITANS! THERE IS NO MAN, NO WOMEN, NO STRONG, NO WEAK, NO OLD, OR YOUNG! WE ARE ALL SIMPLY HUMAN! SO I BEG YOU ALL, PLEASE LAY DOWN YOUR LIVES AND PROTECT THE TRUE KINGS! THE FUTURE GENERATION! I WANT TO PROTECT MY FRIENDS AND OUR HOME! I AM TO YOUNG, TO INEXPERIENCED! SO PLEASE, I ASK AGAIN, LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH!", Naruto screams loudly as everyone is shocked. Suddenly everyone in the front row salute to Naruto shocking him as more and more salute to him.

"His words, have given everyone the courage to fight... Could he be the key to humanity... The true king...", Pixis thought as he's looking at Naruto who's wipes his tears as he salutes back.

TIME SKIP

"Mikasa...", Naruto said as she's getting ready to guard Eren and stops hearing Naruto's voice and stops not turning.

"I just wanted to tell you I meant every word. I've always been in live with you... It's ok if you don't return the feelings... I just wanted to tell you-", Naruto stops as Mikasa hugs him and lets go.

"Don't die...", Mikasa said with her hair covers ding her eyes as she runs past Naruto who nods.

"I know...", Naruto said as he turns to see Mikasa running after Eren and the others.

"Naruto, lets go!", Sasuke says which he nods and the two head for the inside of wall Trost as the two jump down and bite there fingers while on the other side of the wall is the army of soldiers on the walls waiting for the titans to come but bind are coming towards them.

"This isn't right? Where's the titans?", Marco said while Armin bites his lip.

"I don't know-", Armin stops as he heard something.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!", Armin yells suddenly as everyone shuts up and the all can hear it. Flapping wings and when they all turn... Dragonic was behind them as it takes a deep breath.

"EVERYONE JUMP!", Armin yells loudly as almost all of them jump of the wall but the as Dragonic unleashes its flames from its mouth. Ones in the back row were incinerated by the Titan. Everyone began running down the walls as Dragonic lands on the wall.

WHERE NARUTO IS

"THERE!", Naruto yells as Beth see Kaiju on the wall which they both head full speed towards the Titan?

BACK TO ARMIN

"Who... Is that?", Armin said shocked as someone gets off the Kaiju which the man stares at everyone with his red eyes.

"What are you doing up there! Get away from the Kaiju!", a soldier spoke but the man doesn't listen.

"Kill the two titans, blue and green. I'll take care of these ants", he said as Dragonic roars spreading its wings and flys towards Naruto and Sasuke shocking everyone.

The man suddenly jumps down from the wall shocking everyone at him suddenly trying to kill himself and what happened next shock them. The man hits the ground creating a crater.

"I... Am Madara Uchiha... Or you may call me... The Kaiju King", Madara spoke freezing everyone who heard him as people start to shake seeing his eyes turn to the EMS. They see an image of his EMS behind him.

"Now, shall I remove you ants for good?", Madara said as he stares at everyone who get ready by taking there swirls out.

Few begin praying as Madara takes a step forward then another as he then begins running towards them.

"Here he comes!", Marco said swallowing.

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", a soldier yells along with more and more as they all charge forward at the man who simply goes right through them blasting everyone in the air as punches one into a house. (Its just like Madara vs Shinobi Alliance in anime, imagine he's in Trost Wall fighting the soldiers)

Madara jumps over a lot of them as he hits the ground and begins killing people as he uses his hands age there own weapons.

"Pathetic", Madara said as he fudged as sword and grabs the mans arm ripping it off as he kicks the man away as he turns cuts down a man and women. Armin and Marco are shocked at this as he's wiping through them easily.

"Marco! You've got to tell Commander Pixis right away!", Armin yells as he nods and uses his gear moving fast to Pixis.

Madara grabs two swords as he begins running and spinning through crowds of soldiers killing them by shading there heads off. As he kills one he spots one about to hit him but the man stops as he meets Madara's eyes which he's instantly killed by beheading. Madara jumps far back as he skids a little which he stands up straight clapping his hands together.

"Pathetic, Majestic Flame Destroyer!", Madara roars unleashing a huge wave of fire towards them as everyone runs trying to get out if the way while using the gear but half of them were killed by the flames including the houses behind them burned to ashes.

"He can breath fire?!", Armin said shocked as Madara watches them struggling to keep calm.

Madara just smiles thinking he should cause more fear.

"Now become swallowed by fear", Madara said taking out a kunai as he cuts his finger, because if that black thunder rained disk from the sky consuming Madara while crating an explosion. Everyone freezes in fear feeling a terrifying power. No one moves or say a thing as something starts to rises. The Titan, no, Kaiju King rises from it as its humongous, almost the colossal titans size. Madara's Kaiju form looks just like "Star-Vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon" from Cardight Vanguard.

"Do you fear me?", Madara spoke as a soldier swings towards Madara's neck from behind as he slashes it but the sword smokily shatters not leaving a mark of Madara.

"My entire body is covered in titanium, nothing you have can pierce me, weakling", Madara said swinging faster then any Titan or Kaiju could ever live smashing the man against a wall getting blood on the wall with a bloody body hitting the floor.

"EVERYONE! WE NEED TO-", one of the soldiers are cut off as Madara fist slams into him along with others.

"Do you insects see? I am a god. No one can defeat me!", Madara spoke as he flys up high in the air.

"My territory is Wall Maria! Those who enter die! I'll be leaving now insects, run and hide like the insects you are", Madara said as he fits up high and suddenly moves at fight speed heading for Wall Maria while everyone is shocked that they saw face to face the Kaiju King.

"We need to relay everything to Commander Pixis! Everyone we need to stop the titans a soldier yells which everyone nods as the soldier heads for commander Pixis while the other soldiers including Eren head for Eren.

10 MINUTES LATER WHERE NARUTO IS

Both are standing in front of Dragonic who's staring at them. They're been dodging it for a while now.

"Naruto", Sasuke said.

"Sasuke", Naruto said as the two look at each other which they wrap there right arms around each other.

"Titan...", both say as they bite down hard on there hands.

"FUSION!", they yell as yellow bolts of lightning rain down creating an explosion.

"Naruto, Sasuke...", Mikasa said as she's helping Eren stand up with Levi's help as they stare at them. They blocked the wall but it may be destroyed from the Kaiju.

"Don't lose", Levi spoke watching closely as a new Titan comes from the smoke. It looks just like "Ravel Lord of Phantasms" from Yugioh.

"We are one, we are Titan Slayer King...", Slayer said as both Naruto and Sasuke were talking at the same time. Dragonic gets in its own fighting style.

NEXT TIME, DRAGONIC VS NARUTO AND SASUKE. LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 9

"You see, by fusing our Titan fiend we can talk and think like a normal human as well as combine our power", Slayer said as he sudden rams his fist into Dragonic's face sensing it crashing into a building surprising them at the speed but Dragonic gets back up easily as it moves its neck making crack sounds.

"So it's gonna take a lot more then that to beat you", Slayer said. (The reason why in calling him slayer is much faster then saying Naruto she Sasuke. Both move fast at the sane time! Before anyone could react, Slayer and Dragonic move far faster then any Titan could ever move as there slamming each other through houses! Dragonic charges at Slayer but its movement changes shocking Slayer as its suddenly above Slayet with its foot drawn back as it dues a skin kick slamming into Slayer's arms sending it crashing into a building.

"Fast?!", Slayer thought he rams its feet into the ground skidding back as Slayer gets in a boxing stance as Dragonic tilts its head as it throws a fast punch which Slayer dodges as it rams its fist into Dragonic's stomach making it skid a little back  
but the fight continues as Slayer is dodging Dragonic's swings both getting faster. But Dragonic suddenly grabs Naruto's fist as it rams into him but before Slayer could ram into a building he lifts Dragonic up in the air as he throws Dragonic into the ground as it rolls through buildings as it stops crashing into a building!

"We can defeat a low level Kaiju easily in this form", Slayer said as it extends it wings as they recede he charges again but a fist rams into Slayer's face shocking him as he rams into the ground as he rolls then skids back.

"What just happened? Did if react to my attack-no", Slayer thought as Dragonic stands up stretching as its body cracks.

"His body... He's not a low class, but a middle class... Not good", Slayer thought as he sees all the hits he got on Dragonic only show marks no serious injury?! Suddenly Dragonic gets in the exact same fighting stance as Slayer making his eyes widen.

"What?! Is he copying me?", Slayer thought shocked as he gets back into his stance moving closer to Dragonic. Naruto swings his fist but Dragonic dodges and throws its own fist which Slayer moves his head but as Dragonic throws his fist it moves to the right making Slayer's eyes widen as the fist rams into his face hard sending him crashing into a building hard!

"His reaction speed had gotten faster!", Slayer thought as Dragonic appears in front of him fast as it delivers a powerful knee kick.

"Dammit! I didn't know he was a middle class?!", Slayer thought as it head buts Dragonic making it stumble backwards which Slayer jumps backwards!

"I have to rethink!", Slayer thought as he moves at top speed towards Dragonic and moves at the past second passing him.

"I need to creat distance. This way he will have to waste time turning then ru-", Spayer is cut off as Dragonic is still as a statue but it suddenly moves backwards with its fist pulled back shocking everyone.

"Did it... Predict I would do that?", Slayer thought as a fist rammed straight into his face sending him crashing into the ground hard!

"Not good!", Slayer thought as his eyes widen as they erupt in lightning which the smoke cloud disappears showing Naruto and Sasuke in the Titan forms?!

"Our time ran out...", Naruto thought as his thinking is becoming slower as well as Sasuke. Both Naruto and Sasuke charge full speed towards Dragonic which it stands still as they both swing there fists full power at Dragonic who suddenly ducks shocking the two as Dragonic pulls its fists back and rams it into there stomach sending both flying back into houses!

"Not good, that Kaiju was able to predict there movements and react?!", Levi thought shocked at the titans ability! Before Levi could think another thought Dragonic suddenly appears with his head inches away from Mikasa, Eren, Levi, and Armin making all there eyes widen!

Dragonic takes a deep breath as flames appear in his mouth as everything's moving in slow motion. Suddenly a red fist smashes into Dragonic's jaw making an explosion as the flames explode into its mouth making it stumble backwards holding its mouth?!

"Second Shift", Naruto spoke as he rises suddenly in front of them and they see it. His titans form is completely red with steam off if the skin.

"What?", Levi said surprised as Sasuke jumps on the roof no longer in Titan form.

"That's second shift, a second form he can revert to. He only uses it as a last resort. If he uses it, he won't be able to access Titan form for some time... Through I have no idea, it may take a week or a month. But the power he obtains is no joking matter", Sasuke says shocking them as Naruto cracks his fists.

Dragonic charges fast towards Naruto while he pulls his fist back and Dragonic pulls its fist back as it disappears and reappears behind Naruto! But before as it thrusts its fist forward but Naruto turns fast abs he extends his fist which they both connect creating a crater as both skid back.

The two charge at each other while getting in boxing stances as they begin sending punches at the same time which every fist connects and every time they connect the ground is cracking?!

"There equally matched", Sasuke says watching this. Naruto tackles Dragonic who skids back holding Naruto back! Dragonic suddenly opens it mouth and chomps on Naruto as it behind sliming which it throws Naruto into a house as Dragonic charges it was stopped as Naruto kicks Dragonic back flying as it lands into a building with a bell on it!

Dragonic suddenly starts spinning as it stands up!

"Thus battle, of it continues Naruto will run out of time. He's never tried this hard while fighting using second shift", Sasuke said biting his lip seeing the battle continue and then thinks of something.

"Mikasa, cheer for Naruto. That will give him the edge to winning", Sasuke said confusing them but Levi understand it immediately.

"Why-", Mikasa was cut off by Levi.

"If you cheer for him, he will win. After all, he's in love with you", Levi said as she turns back to the even match which Naruto is beginning to slow down.

"Not good", Naruto thought as he slams his foot into Dragonic's face which it skids back!

"What do I do?", Naruto thought as a fist suddenly slams him into a house next to Mikasa and the others!

Naruto behind standing back up.

"Naruto!", Mikasa yelled gaining his attention?

"Huh?", Naruto said and sees the look in her eyes.

"Please, don't lose, I believe in you", Mikasa said as with those words made Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

END OF ME-BY ASHES REMAIN

"Mikasa... You...", Naruto thought an inside the Titan he smiles with a few tears going down his eyes.

"That's the first time I ever heard you say that...", Naruto thought smiling.

"RAWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRR!", Naruto roars as he charges forward! Now the steam turns to red flames coming off his skin!

Naruto thrusts a fist forward as Dragonic moves its hands up to block which it connects with Dragonic's arm as it leaves an imprint as well as Dragonic skids back and looks at the damage to its arm it recycled from Naruto.

"I won't lose", Naruto said as the eyes glow bright red which Dragonic takes a step back at this.

Dragonic steps forward as it begins landing punches on Naruro who takes it as he launches forward at Dragonic as Dragonic throws a punch. Everything slows down as Naruto's eyes widen seeing it, the ribcage area!

"There!", Naruto thought as Dragonic fists fans into his face sending him stumbling back.

"Now, I just need to hit him...", Naruto thought as he gets back into his boxer stance as Dragonic steps forward and thrusts its fist forward at Naruto's face but Naruto swings his right fist at Dragonic's left ribs but it was stopped as Dragonic's fist makes contact stoping him as Naruto begins falling backwards.

"Naruto! Remember, I BELIEVE IN YOU!", Mikasa yells as Naruto's eyes widen abs stomps his right foot no longer falling backwards.

Naruto charges forward full speed taking another fist to the face but he pulls back staring at the ribcage! Naruto moves forward as Dragonic thrusts its fist forward which connects to Naruto's face making Naruto take the full force of the punch.

"Gotcha!", Naruto said which Dragonic's eyes widen in complete shock as Naruto rams his left fist full force into Dragonic's right ribcage which shatters all the ribs as well as damages the body heavily!

"RAGHHHHHHHHH!", Dragonic roars in pain as it stumbles back!

Naruto pulls his right fist back! As Dragonic looks up as its eyes widens as it moves it hands up to block but its eyes widen more when it notices its left side is open!

"RAWWWWRRRRRRRR!", Naruto screams as he rams his right fist full force into Dragonic's left ribcage full force which it shatters all its ribs on the left side which destroys the body as Dragonic vomits up a lot of blood!

"RAWWWWWWWRRRRRR", Naruto roars as he rams his fist into Dragonic face making Dragonic fly backwards as it crashes into the ground and it suddenly bursts consumed by blue flames which start to incinerate the body. Naruto turns to the wall where Pixis and the others are at.

Naruto stands up straight as flames continue to come off of his skin and he salutes to them.

SONG END

"He won, but we can't revived the body", Pixis says as he glances at the burning body.

Suddenly the flames did siesta as well as the skin turning back to blue.

"Times up...", Sasuke says as they all watch Naruto fall to the ground unmoving as it the body then turns to bones showing an unconscious Naruto.

"He won... But...he had to use everything just to kill one Kaiju middle class", Sasuke said and his eyes widen in complete and utter fear as they look at where Sasuke is looking, all there eyes widen in shock seeing so many Kaiju's. one looking like "Berserk Dragon" another "Stealth Dragon, Voidmaster" another "Flame Edge Dragon" another "Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon Reverse" another "Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion the Blood" another "Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno" another "Dauntless Drive Dragon" another "Brawler, Skybeat Dragon" another "Revenger, Dragruler Phantom" another "Blast Bulk Dragon" another "Revenger, Death Master Dragon" another "Shadow Blaze Dragon" another "in the middle is Madara in his titan form and two others on his right are two others someone looking like "Star-Vader, Nebula Lord Dragon" another looking like "Nightfall Star-Vader, Darmstadtium" on his left are two others, one looking like "Star-Vader, Reverse Cradle" and the other "Star-Vader, Dark Band Dragon"

All these are monsters from Cardfight Vanguard.

(Sorry to the one who doesn't like me doing this but its better this way then explaining how they look)

"So many, if he wanted to... He could kill us all", Sasuke says shocked but his eyes widen more as Madara turns away along with the others as they all fly away.

"They don't think we're even a challenge so they won't concern themselves with us, lets move now", Levi said not wanting to be here longer and the others nod as they go down to get Naruto and head straight for the wall.

DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 10

NEXT DAY

"Huh?", Naruto said waking up to find himself inside a jail cell shackled to the bed.

"So, they did this huh?", Naruto thought as he looks at at the two guards and has a small smile.

"Sooner or later in flung to court...", Naruto thought knowing he will have to show that certain technique there. Naruto's eyes narrow a little seeing the soldiers sweating.

Naruto heard the door open which he looks up to see Levi walking in the room holding hand cuffs.

"So I'm going to court already huh. Can I have the cuffs now?", Naruto asks as opens the door which the two guards don't say anything and he enters. After Levi unlocked Naruto's chains he put the cuffs on. When they left the room and began walking down a hallway, Naruto decided to say something.

"How are Isabel and Farlan?", Naruto asked Levi who smiles.

"There ok, thanks to you", Levi said while Naruto smiles.

"Levi, that was a while ago, its nothing now", Naruto says as Levi shakes his head disagreeing.

"So, how Petra doing?", Naruto asked surprising and confusing Levi but his eye twitches.

"Now, of all times. The doors right there", Levi sai while Naruto just smiles.

"Well, are you dating ye-OW!", Naruto yelped as Levi stomps on his foot which he brings it back in pain.

"Ok, ok, never mind", Naruto said and there at the door which Levi opens up.

5 MINUTES LATER

Naruto, Sasuke, and Eren are on there knees chained to a pole where civilians, soldiers, and nobles are watching them from there seats.

"Hmmm, thought this place would be smaller?", Naruto thought looking around the courtroom. Naruto glances at some soldiers holding guns. His gaze turns to Pixis then Levi and his commander. Naruto's eyes widen when he sees Mikasa, Armin, and Rico among the new recruits. Naruto's and the other two's gaze's were drawn to the door opening to show a man taking a seat at the judges seat.

"Now then, let us begin", Darius said to them as he gets out a pure of paper and puts his glasses on.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Eren Jaeger, right? You're soldiers who vowed to devote your life's to the King. Is they correct?", Darius asked as Naruto and Sasuke nod.

"Yes, sir", Eren said to him.

"This is an exceptional case. It is outside the bounds of common law, therefore we must convene a special court-martial. The final decision will be handed down by me. We will deliberate upon whether you three will live or die as well.

"Do you three have any objections?", Darius asked them.

"None, sir", Sasuke said to him.

"I'm glad you three are so cooperative. Let me say thus straightforwardly. Concealing your existence has proven impossible. Unless we publicize your existences in some way, we will have to face another threat besides the Titans and Kaiju's. this court is tasked with deciding which force will take custody of you, the Military Police or the Recon Corps. First, let us hear the proposition from the Police", Darius said which Nile begins to speake.

"I am Nile Dawk, Chief of the Military Police. Our proposition is as follows: We will examine Naruto, Sasuke, and Eren's body thoroughly,  
then dispose of them as soon as possible. It's a fact that there Titan powers repelled the last attack. However, there characters induces disturbances that may even lead to a rebellion. Therefore they shall provide us with as much intelligence as possible, then they'll become a martyr for mankind", Nile the asshole said.

"That isn't necessary", a priest yelled gaining here attention.

"There vermin that breached and infiltrated the sacred Walls of God-", the priest was cut off by Naruto.

"No offense but who let the damn priest in! I can handle the asshole Nile but who wants to hear this guy babble on and on about the wall and how we breached it. I was born inside the walls idiot, you can check my records!", Naruto said angering Nile and the priest while some of the civilians are agreeing that who the hell let the priest's in. The civilians were inside wall Maria when it fell and saw Naruto and Sasuke kill titans, there grateful to them.

"Why you little!", the priest yelled but was cut off.

"Priest Nick, quiet, please", Darius said shutting the priest up.

"Naruto, may I ask that you please refrain in insulting you're superior's?", Darius asked which Naruto sighed.

"Sir, me an Sasuke were given the title of Titan Slayer King. You do know that we're are ranked on the level of Commander Pixis when we turn 18, right sir? Also, I have no respect for the priest, never liked them when I was a child. But I will try to hold back my insults sir...", Naruto said being truthful as Darius nods.

"Thank you, next let us hear the proposition from the Recon Corps", Darius said looking to the other side of the room.

"Yes, sir. I am Colonel Erwin Smith, head of the Thirteenth Battalion of the Recon Corps. Our proposition is as it follows: we will accept Naruto, Sasuke, and Eren as formal members of the Recon Corps, and recapture Wall Maria by using there Titan powers. I have also gotten over two hundred reports of Naruto and Sasuke in there titans forms killing titans in all direction within wall Maria. They have saved a lot of petiole as well as saved almost all the citizens five years ago from the breach of wall Maria... That is all", Erwin said.

"I see. By the way, from where do you intend to launch that operation? Pixis, I believe the gate at Trost was sealed for good", Darius said to him.

"Yeah. It'll probably never be opened again", Pixis said responding.

"We would like to start from Calanes in the east. We will approach Shiganahina on a new route-That is almost impossible...", Erwin said but Naruto cut him off gaining everyone's attention,

"There is currently a lot of Kaiju's within Wall Maria. If we even went there we would be killed easily. But we can do a recon and see what there doing over there...", Naruto says surprising them.

"Wait! Shouldn't we seal all the gates now? The giant Kaiju can only destroy gates! If we fortify those areas. They ain't be able to attack us again!-", the civilian was cut off by Sasuke.

"That is another problem, by sealing off the exits we would be like trapped mice. The Kaiju's can fly and without a doubt they would start getting bored and just come here and massacre everyone... We must attack them with an equal or greater force...", Sasuke said.

"Yes but can't you fuse, I heard you killed a Kaiju by doing that. You guys can retake wall Maria!", another civilian said but Naruto shakes his head.

"We need more then us. I heard that Madara the king if the Kaiju's has titanium covering his Titan form. Our abilities can't break through titanium. Besides we have everything we had against that middle class Titan and it wasn't enough but we managed to kill it", Naruto said to them.

"Naruto and Sasuke have a point, we attack we die, we wait they come and kill us... We have to create a third choice... Tell you little friends who you plan to get fat with that they can't see that people are starving because we don't have enough land?", Levi said to the civilian.

"We're only suggesting that if we sealed the gates, we'd be saf-", the civilian was cut off by the damn priest again.

"Enough of your insolence! How dare you even suggest doing such a thing to the safes wall rise, given to us by God-", Nick the priest was cut off by Naruto.

"The Kaiju's have wings you dumbass, they can fly over it... They don't need to break through it", Naruto said to him making the new recruits look at each other getting scared and Darius begins slapping his hand on the desk drawing everyone's attention.

"Silence. Argue about your individual beliefs and opinions somewhere else. Uzumaki, Uchiha, Jaeger, let me ask you three this: can you three keep fighting for the sake of mankind as a soldier, and also use your Titan powers for the same goal?", Darius said.

"Yes! We can", all three say at the same time.

"Oh? But in the report from Trost it says: "He swung his fist at Mikasa Ackerman right after becoming a Titan.".", Darius said as both Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widen and turn to the shocked Eren.

"He tried to kill Mikasa?", Naruto thought shocked.

Naruto's eyes narrow seeing Mikasa glaring at Rico showing Rico's the one who told.

"Is Mikasa Arckerman here?", Darius said.

"Yes. I am", Mikasa said.

"You, huh? Is it true that after he transformed, Jaeger attacked you?", Darius asked her which she starts thinking.

"Yes, it is true", Mikasa said making people gasp.

"Titans are Titans after all!", the same civilian said.

"I tried to kill Mikasa?! I did?", Eren thought.

"But before that, he also saved my life twice while in Titan form. The first time, when I was about to fall prey to a Titan, he fought them off and defended me. The second time, he, Naruto, and Sasuke protected me and Armin from cannon fire. I entreat you to consider these facts as well", Mikasa said.

"Wait a moment", Nile says gaining there attention.

"I believe this testimony is too emotionally-biased to be accepted in court. Mikasa Ackerman lost her parents at a young age, and she was taken in by Jaeger's family. However, we uncovered some sure using details regarding those events. Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman were nine years old at the time. They murdered all three robber-kidnappers", Nile said surprising and shocking people.

"You might call this justifiable self-defense, but I can't help but feel disturbed by the fundamental lack of humanity in their actions. Can we really trust them with the gate, funds, and manpower of mankind?", Nile said which the civilians start talking to themselves.

"Yeah! There probably Titans who infiltrated us disguised as children!", one civilian said.

"Her too!", a the civilian who talked about the wall earlier says pointing at Mikasa surprising her.

"How can we be sure ages human?", he yelled!

"That's right! We should dissect her just in case!", another yelled.

"You had to say that... You idiots...", Sasuke said sighing as everyone gets confused but they start hearing breaking sounds as Naruto stands up with the chackles completely broken. Naruto turns to the civilians with a very pissed and serious look on his face.

"If you even think of touching Mikasa, I'll kill you, any of you. Human are pathetic creatures, look at yourself's being consumed by fear. The ones who fight even if they are afraid, have the ability to awaken mankinds fullest potential, I'll give you a quick demonstration of it, it's what I call, the "Zone".", Naruto said closing his eyes.

"Now, Nile do you want to try and kill me? After all you are an asshole who would be glad to kill me?", Naruto said as Nile grits his teeth.

"Why you!", Nile yelled pissed as he tajes out his blades and jumps over the seat towards Naruto who is standing still.

"To slow...", Naruto said suddenly next to Nile making his eyes widen as he turns to Naruto and his eyes glowing blue with a litte blue electricity. Naruto knees Nile in the stomach causing him to spit out blood as he falls to his knees.

"How did you...?!", Nile said shocked at the speed.

"Zone, it is a state of extreme focus, all unnecessary thoughts disappear and can be absorbed into whatever there doing, for instance killing titans. They also get the ability to Air Step. Only those who have awakened the resolve to overcome fear or have practiced and practiced can activate this ability. I have only seen a select few who have the ability to use there maximum potential... Everyones Trigger is different and knowing it makes it harder to enter it. The down side it quickly drains the stamina of the user. I could tell you more but... I only tell the second part to people who have awakened "Zone". Sasuke on the other hand can stay in that state far longer then I can and he surpasses me completely in it. That is "Zone".", Naruto said as he looks at everyone's shocked faces and sits down.

"So, Darius sir, what is your decision, kill us or allow us to watch and help out the ones who have the potential to access "Zone" so we have a fighting force to kill Titans and enough training they might be able to even kill a Kaiju like the first Titan Slayer King", Naruto said with a smile and Darius sighs rubbing his eyes.

"Can you guys actually kill them?", Levi asked as Nile stands up holding his stomach as Naruto glances at him deactivating "Zone".

"Supreme Commander, I have a proposal", Erwin said sticking his hand in the air gaining there attention.

"What is it?", Darius asked curious.

"Naruto, Sasuke, and Eren's Titan power has a multitude if uncertainties and unknown elements as well as this ability of "Zone" which are exceedingly dangerous. Why don't we put Naruto, Sasuke, and Eren under Captain Levi's command and send them on a mission outside the Walls?", Erwin asked?

"Those three as well?", Darius said as Erwin nods.

"Yes. Whether Eren can control his Titan power or not, Naruto and Sasuke can teach him, they are benefits of mankind, it should be decided based on the results of that mission", Erwin said.

"Watch over them... Can you do that, Levi?", Darius asked looking at Levi.

"I can definitely kill Eren but Naruto and Sasuke on the other hand, no. But they aren't the type to run the first chance they get. They had five years to do that and they didn't run", Levi said as Darius closes his eyes.

"I've made my decision", Darius said as Naruto smiles.

TIME SKIP SOME TIME LATER

Naruto and Sasuke are currently staring at a a small castle house.

"So... What now Levi...", Naruto says as there watching Eren looking at his new squad mates.

"It hasn't been used fur years and is probably covered in dust inside... That will be a serious problem... We'll begin immediately", Levi says taking out cleaning supplies.

"Oh yeah, I forgot your a clean freak", Naruto said as Levi hands a broom.

"Sweep all of down stairs then I want you to help Eren clean the supplies room", Levi said gaining an eye twitch from Naruto.

"Damn, your still cruel", Naruto said taking it and walks towards the castle with a sad expression while Petra laughs a little at that and Sasuke shrugs.

"I guess I'll be cleaning the windows...", Sasuke said as he tajes some cleaning supplies from Levi and heads towards the windows as he walks on the air.

1 HOUR AND 30 MINUTES LATER

"Done, I sent Eren to help clean the chimney", Naruto' said to Levi as he nods.

"I'll inspect down stairs and the supply room. I know you aren't good at cleaning", Levi said as Naruto's eye twitches again.

"Yeah right, I cleaned that well, took me an hour to clean down stairs", Naruto said smiling.

"Take over here while I check the rooms", Levi said passing Naruto.

"So... Has Mikasa said anything about what I said to her?", Naruto asked as Levi stops and shakes his head and leaves the room.

"Mikasa...", Naruto thinks sadly and Petra enters the room.

"You look sad, Naruto", Petra said gaining his attention.

"Huh?", Naruto said to her.

"Ah, I'll just call you Naruto... Like Captain Levi does. Here, he sets all the rules", Petra said.

"So, what do you think of Levi?", Naruto asked her surprising her at the question.

"Well he isn't the perfect hero that people say, right? The real Captain Levi is smaller, more high-strung, and more violent than people think and an intimating man", Petra said as Naruto smirks.

"So... Are you two dating?", Naruto asked causing her to blush a lot and begins stuttering.

"Hey, Naruto...", Levi said appearing at the corner making Petra blush more hoping he didn't see her stuttering at the question and begins sweeping again.

"Yeah?", Naruto asked him.

"You still suck at cleaning, it will take about two hours to clean down stairs as well as the supply room. So, you better get started", Levi said with an annoyed look from seeing Naruto's horrible job at cleaning.

"Damn, so cruel", Naruto said sadly and starts walking but he gives a smile to Levi has a small smile, he hears what Petra said and the stutter as well.

2 HOURS LATER

"Done!", Naruto said smiling at his finished work.

"Wow, you did well Naruto", Sasuke said and sees a book shelf. Sasuke takes a book out and suddenly the book shelf collapses...

"GOD DAMMIT! YOU GOT DUST EVERYWHERE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT SASUKE!", Naruto yells at Sasuke and both turn to see a very annoyed Levi. He hands Sasuke a broom. Both of you clean, if you don't finish by sun set then no dinner for you", Levi said which both look down sadly.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 11

TIME SKIP

Naruto is currently looking out the window remembering what's happened during the survey recruitment meeting. Naruto already found out that someone killed the two captured titans which he's currently thinking.

FLASH BACK

Naruto has just arrived with Levi as there both watching what's happening.

"We will head for the basement in Zhiganshina. However, that requires us to retake Wall Maria which is the Kaiju's territory. In other words, our hasn't changed. So we will find routes with Wall Maria that weren't officially opened as well as create a map of different ways to take until the time comes for us to fight the titans head on. We'll have to take the long way around, from Karanes to the east. The four years we spent laying a route for a large army have gone to waste because of the Kaiju's. in those four years, more than sixty percent if the Survey Corps lost their lives. Sixty percent in four years... An insane figure. Any trainees who join will participate in our excursion beyond the walls, in a month. We expect 46 percent won't return. In for years, most will be dead. But those who survive wil become superior soldiers with a high survival rate. Knowing these discouraging facts, any still willing to risk their lives, remain here. Ask yourself... Are you willing to offer your beating heart for humanity?", Erwin yelled the last part staring at the people gathered.

"That is all. Anyone who wishes to join another branch is dismissed", Erwin says while Naruto sighs.

"We won't be getting many soldiers", Levi said to Naruto who nods as people begin leaving one by one while Naruto spots a few bit moving but his eyes widen in shock seeing Jean unable to move like Sasha and Connie, as well as Reiner, Bertolt, Mikasa, Armin, Historia, and Ymir?

"Those three are too scared to even move trying to decide what to do?", Levi said while Naruto shakes his head smiling confusing Levi.

"No, it's because they can't move. They saw how titans killed and deep within then is the instinct to protect there friends and kill titans, they posses "zone" but Jean is a different story?", Naruto said to him then notices he doesn't see Marco? After a total of three minutes there are the others as well as other people standing straight.

"Can you die if your ordered to?", Erwin asked them.

"I don't want to die!", a random soldier yelled while Erwin smiles.

"I see. I like the looks on your faces. THEN I WELCOME EVERYONE HERE TO THE SURVEY CORPS! THIS IS A TRUE SALUTE! OFFER UP YOUR HEARTS!", Erwin yells saluting while everyone she's the same?!

"HAI!", they tell together while saluting!

"Eheheheh... I can see the others afraid but they can not leave... They have it", Naruto said smiling as he turns away.

"You have done well to e sure your fear. You are brave soldiers. You have my heartfelt respect", Erwin said to them while Naruto chuckles as he walks away with Levi.

FLASH BACK END

As Naruto leaves the house talking with Levi and Sasuke he spots Eren talking to the others which he's about to walk over but stops when he hears it.

"Marco's dead", Jean said causing Naruto to stop cold with wide eyes...

"What was that? Did you say Marco's dead?", Eren says smiling not believing what he's saying?

"Seems not everyone gets a dramatic death. I don't even know how he died. He died without anyone knowing, or anyone seeing", Jean said to him.

"Marco...", Jean said shocked while Mikasa looks to see Naruto walking away with his hair shadowing his eyes passing Levi who looks at him.

Mikasa was about to do something but sees Sasuke shake his head.

"One month... Four weeks... Then we head out to the outside of Wall Maria...", Naruto thought as he grits his teeth angrily about Marco's death?

"That doesn't make any sense? His the hell did he die? If in right there was almost no titans within the wall when I was fighting the Kaiju?", Naruto thought as he enters the house heading for the basement.

ONE HOUR LATER

"RAHHHHH!", Naruto yells not wearing any upper clothes sweating while punching his fifth punching bag. As he's punching it images start appearing in his head of his mom, how his father died and the people being killed by titans!

FLASH BACK PAST 65 YEARS AGO

"RAGHHHHHHHHH!", a giant lizard roars loudly outside wall Maria. On the wall is Naruto and behind him is Charle? Naruto is currently wearing the same armor as Naruto in the present.

"It's coming in a matter of time... I promised Kyukuro that I would protect you no matter what and I attend to keep that promise I made ten years ago", Naruto said seriously as he stares at the strongest Kaiju that's ever existed.

"But Naruto-", Charle says which he shakes his head.

"I have to do this... I must stop it even if I die...", Naruto said but before he could go Charle grabs his arm stoping him.

"Please... I'm pregnant...", Charle says causing his eyes to widen completely shocked and before he could say anything Charle kisses him deeply which they separate soon after. Naruto then hugs Charle closely as his hand runs through her hair.

"I'm sorry...", Naruto said as he lets go of her causing her eyes to widen as he's now standing away from her on thin air away from the wall.

"Don't Naruto!", Charle yells while Naruto turns to her smiling.

"Don't worry, I would never allow the one I love die", Naruto said shocking her as he looks back at Godzilla completely serious.

"Now... Shall we?", Naruto said as his eyes change completely too. There completely black with red iris's. The pupil is a small black dot with a smal black ring around it while there are crooked red lines connecting with the eyelids and they connect to the Iris. It looks like a ghouls eyes from the brand new anime "Tokyo Ghoul"

"Zone... Three!", Naruto said as he suddenly goes towards the giant lizard at top speed!

"RAGHHHHHHHHHHH!", Naruto roars speeding towards Godzilla full speed not stoping which it turns to him and rises loudly!

FLASH BACK END

Naruto's eyes widen all the way to see he's punched through the bag as well as the entire wall? Naruto's eyes has electricity coming from them but they stop which he then proceeds to sit on Eren's guest bed wiping the sweat from his face.

"What... Was that?", Naruto said shocked seeing not only the wall he's destroyed but also behind the wall is a destroyed room?

"Naruto?", Mikasa said causing him to turn to see her shocked look on her face which he instantly sits up.

"Hey Mikasa... Sorry you had to see that", Naruto said wiping the sweat off his head.

"Are you ok?", Mikasa said moving towards Naruto and that's when he noticed ages wearing different clothes. She's wearing a purple sport shorts, as well as a white sport bra and black fingerless gloves? Naruto is surprised seeing Mikasa wearing that and blushes a lot. From OVA 2 of Attack of Titan.

"You've been working out...", Naruto said with a blush seeing her abs which Mikasa looks away blushing seeing his six pack as well as seeing that he's been working out too.

"So what is it?", Naruto asks her confused which she looks at him.

"I want you to train me", Mikasa asks surprising Naruto but he shakes his head

"Sorry Mikasa but your already strong, you don't need my help", Naruto said as he walks past her but Mikasa grabs his arm causing him to turn to her to see her looking straight up at him.

"Please...", Mikasa said to  
Naruto sitting sadness in her eyes...

"Ok... But first", Naruto said as he takes a few steps back and getting in a fighting stance.

"You have to get me to hit the floor", Naruto said surprising her but her eyes narrows as she gets in a fighting stance. Mikasa makes the first move as she moves fast forward towards Naruto but he grabs his arm as he sweeps her and then spins which she hits the wall and before she could do anything she finds Naruto holding her arms above her head while staring at her.

"I win", Naruto says to her but notices the closeness...

"Oh sorry-", Naruto was stopped by Mikasa leaning forward capturing his lips causing Naruto's eyes to widen as she pulls back... As they both state at each other... Naruto and Mikasa lean forward capturing each others lips as Naruto lets go of her arms as they begins kissing while Naruto puts his hands on her hips as the kiss deepens while she wraps her arms around his neck. Naruto lifts Mikasa up in his arms while they continue kissing as he lays her on the bed as it continues. Outside the room his is a smiling Levi who's against the wall which he proceeds to walk up the stairs quietly.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 12

ONE MONTH LATER AT THE GATES OF KARANES

There currently hearing bells going off as there all on horses ready to leave.

"WE'VE DRIVEN AWAY ALL THE TITANS IN THE AREA. THIRTY SECONDS UNTIL WE OPEN THE GATE!", a soldier yells loudly which Naruto turns to see the kids watching through there windows and he smiles at them.

"IT'S TIME! HUMANITY WILL TAKE ANOTHER STEP FORWARD! SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO!", another commander says as they cheer?

"OPEN THE GATE!", Erwin yells loudly which it starts to open.

"ADVANCE!", Erwin yells as he begins to move while all of them follow!

"WE WILL NOW BEGIN THE 57TH EXPEDITION BEYOND THE WALLS! ONWARD!", Erwin roars loudly as there moving fast while Naruto looks at his arbor remembering that series vision thing he had with that giant lizard? There currently riding through the destroyed town outside the wall!

"Ahead, to the left, a 10-Meter class! I am very interested in seeing what's inside its stomach... But I'll leave it to the support team", Hange yells which two soldiers head for it while it begins trying to attack them. Sasha is shocked and scared but Sasuke flicks her forehead.

"Keep calm and leave it to the support!", Sasuke said as there speeding up!

"Go into long range scouting formation!", Erwin yells as they begin splitting up! As they going faster, Naruto and Sasuke are within range of Eren and Mikasa's team.

"Sasuke, can you hear it?", Naruto asks as he nods.

"Two different sounds, we're being watched by two Kaiju's, without a doubt lower class Kaiju's but still stronger then any of those Titans.

Both of there eyes narrow as they notice red flares?!

"Seems that things are getting started", Naruto said as both he and Sasuke are the vanguard's that are to spread out in a semi-circle. Row 3-3: Relay.

"Sasuke. I can take it from here, you should get to her now!", Naruto said as he nods which he turns heading for her! At the sane time, Naruto notices the ground shake as something under him is moving?!

"It's underground-what?", Naruto sees the black smoke?

"The Titan is ignoring them, and heading for the formations center...", Naruto thought as he sees another one?

"Armin?", Naruto said his eyes narrow completely feeling something's not right.

"Why am I getting this odd feeling?", Naruto thought to himself then his eyes widen as his eyes see a yellow flare?!

Naruto then sees more yellow glares at the right flank?

"This doesn't make any sense its like... An ambush?! Dammit! If only the time limit if my Titan form wasn't so long!", Naruto thought as his eyes narrow!

"I better hurry!", Naruto says as he speeds up knowing he needs to get to Eren!

"What the hell is happening out there?", Naruto thought as he looks where Armin's supposed to be at?

"Guys...", Naruto thought as he speeds up!

ONE HOUR LATER

Naruto looks above as the suns down in him... That's when Naruto notices a green smoke round but after almost two minutes he when noticed black?!

Naruto then speeds up towards the forest but the ground shakes again as behind him the ground is being lifted? Naruto turns to see he's being followed?!

"Fuck!", Naruto said as he makes the horse speed up as whatever is underground is chasing him!

"Lets go Lily!", Naruto yells at the horse which is moving as fast as it can while whatever is underground suddenly changed directions?

"What the hell?", Naruto said confused but then he looks to see Mikasa and Eren and heads for them!

30 MINUTES LATER

Naruto and the others are currently riding through the woods while Naruto is deep in thought.

"The driller Kaiju, through I didn't see its master, where is its master?", Naruto thought ignoring Eren's conversation with Levi about there current situation?

Naruto looks at the other members looks in there faces of uncertainty?

"Shit... Don't tell me Levi doesn't know what to do to?", Naruto thought wide eyes as they then saw a black flare coming from behind them?

"Whatever is coming, its coming towards us fast!", Naruto said as he can feel it?

"Draw your blades", Levi says as he takes his out?

"If we see it, it'll only be for a second", Levi said as Naruto turns seeing a soldier? He was then slammed against a tree by a female Titan?!

"What?!", Naruto thought as his eyes widen at this?!

"GO!", Levi yells as they pick up speed while the female Titan is smiling?

"In these trees, there's no way to foresee and evade its attacks!", Farlan said as Isabel nods!

"Captain, lets switch to Maneuver Gear! Captain!", Petra yells while Levi is looking at the Titan?

"You won't escape!", a soldier yells as he fires his wire at the female Titan but she dodged it and pulled it while pulling him against the wall which she grabs the second one by her wire killing her?! There completely shocked at this!

"Captain, your orders?!", Petra yells while the ground shakes again?!

"Oh no! MOVE!", Naruyo yells surprising everyone as the ground shakes suddenly from it a giant mechanical looking worm rises from the ground crashing into the female Titan sending her through trees! It worm looks like "Driller" from "transforms 3: dark side of the moon" but its actually armor instead of a machine.

"The armored Driller Kaiju then-", Naruto said as there's a shadow above then which they all look up to see a Kaiju looking like "Dauntless Drive Dragon"?!

"Low class Kaiju's but together they make a middle high class combo almost at Dragonic's level. That ones Dauntless!", Naruto yelled loudly as Dauntless crashes down on the ground creating a little earthquake as it begins running after them while the female Titan is dealing with Driller. Naruto moves faster which he's now next to Levi!

"Levi, say something now! There's a fucking Kaiju after us!", Naruto yelled but they were all stopped when they heard a scream causing everyone to turn to see Dauntless grabbing Petra off her horse causing Levi's eyes to widen all the way as he begins to turn back?!

"No!", Levi thought turning completely as his eyes widen more seeing Dauntless opening his mouth the goal to devour her.

At that time grey lightning appears from Levi's eyes.

"PETRA!", Naruto yelled but suddenly Levi isn't on his horse when Naruto looked?

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Dauntless roars angrily as he drops Petra holding his eyes that were slashed?!

"He must be using-", Naruto thought as his eyes widen to see Levi holding Petra bridal style with grey lightning coming from his eyes?!

At that time Levi is now jumping on air full speed as he then lands on the horse holding Petra bridal style while shes completly shocked which she looks up at Levi shocked at his speed?!

"Captain Levi...", Petra said shocked as Levi's lightning disappears from his eyes.

"Hold onto me!", Levi says which she nods holding into him as he grabs the rein it the horse and begins going faster!

"RAGHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!", Dauntless roars loudly shocking all of them that it can speak perfect english which it now gets in a running stance as it then charges full speed at them?! It's eyes are fully healed!

"FULL SPEED!", Naruto roars as they go as fast as they can while Dauntless is running full speed at them!

As its running it begins to her lower as its speed increases!

"Eren, dont even think about transforming. It will kill you", Naruto says suddenly stoping Eren's thoughts as Naruto thinks to Levi and smiles.

"That's his trigger, to protect Petra his "zone" awakened", Naruto thought as they pass more soldiers shocking all of them?!

Dauntless is currently wide eyes at this while he stares at the machines ready to fire spears connected to lives?!

"FIRE!", Erwin yells loudly as they all fire on the Kaiju piercing his skin as they completely stopped him while Naruto is wide eyed.

"Advance a bit faster, tether the horses, and switch to Maneuver Gear. You guys will be off on your own for a while. Once you're good distance away from the Kaiju, hide Eren. Take my horse", Levi says as he uses his wires and left the horse heading back!

"He can't intend to take that Kaiju alive?", Eren asked shocked?!

"You so Eren, we caught a Titan!", Farlan says as Isabel nods.

"Guys, it travels with that armored worm? The problem is where is it?", Naruto said looking around confused?

WHERE SASUKE IS

Sasuke is currently looking at Dauntless who's staring at him.

"Another Uchiha huh, same as Madara", Dauntless says causing his eyes to widen?!

"What?!", Sasuke said not understanding what he's talking about?!

"Oh... You don't know boy... You ancestor is Madara or more precisely your grandfather... 50 years ago he did it...", Dauntless said with a chuckle confusing him and everyone listening?

"Did what... I heard that he died?!", Sasuke asks confused while Dauntless laughs?!

"He killed his first Kaiju but what he did was never expected, he devoured its heart and by doing that he took its power onto himself, he could have died from it but he's different... Then he began killing more Kaiju's and devoured them untilhe became the same Kaiju of this day. The king of Kaiju's through wouldn't know who would win, him or Godzilla?", Dauntless said confusing everyone but there?

"You, tell me who this "Gidzilla" is?!", Hange asks as Dauntless's eyes shift to her?

"He's our god, our first king. The strongest Kaiju ever born and tallest... But he disappeared after he fought that human through I don't know who that human is all I heard was that during there fight sone weird light show happened and Godzilla disappeared while the human died...", Dauntless said and suddenly Levi goes to slash his neck which he dues but it just heals?!

"That won't kill me, we're not like those titans through I don't know where that female one is? Must be still fighting Driller? Now... Did you also forgot there's another Kaiju who can even defeat a shape shifter Titan like Eren?", Dauntless says causing everyone's eyes to widen and they felt it?!

"He's here!", Dauntless said as he chuckles which the ground explodes as Driller comes out of it destroying the machines fired the arrows!

"Now... I'll kill that boy Eren then Naruto", Dauntless said as he rips all of it off while he jumps high on top of Driller?!

"What?!", Erwin said as Dauntless laughs while Driller is moving up high?!

"Need to get to Naruto!", Sasuke thought as he cuts his hand turning him automatically into Titan form as he begins running full speed! The while time Erwin fires a blue flare signaling to retreat!

"Oh hell no!", Dauntless yells loudly as Driller roars charging on the upper ground ripping through trees heading for Naruto and Eren! Sasuke turns in shock at it catching up which it them slams Sasuke through a tree!

"Now this is getting fun!", Dauntless yells smiling!

WHERE NARUTO IS

"We're almost to the area which we can switch to our maneuver gear but seems that we're retreating-", Naruto was stopped as they heard trees being destroyed?

"What?!", Naruto said as they all turn to find a giant armored worm kaiju is chasing them knocking down trees while a Kaiju is on top of it?!

"Found ya!", Dauntless yells as there catching up to fast?!

"Dammit!", Naruto said as Eren turns about to bite his hand but his eyes widen at the Driller which is currently opening its mouth to devour them?!

"Now die!", Dauntless roars but it happened as he hears fast stomping far faster then any Titan?! Before Dauntless could turn, they find Sasuke in his Titan form now in front of them with his arms extended wide while Sasuke's golden Titan eyes have gold electricity coming from them?!

"How did he... Pass us?", Dauntless thought shocked at the pure speed?!

"He's activated it... This is the real reason why Sasuke surpasses he in "Zone" not because of the time limit but...", Naruto said to all of them who are shocked.

"Because he's the only one who can use Zone while in Titan form", Naruto said as faster them Driller could react it revived a punch to its face sending it crashing through trees while Dauntless falls off?! The others stopped chocked at what there seeing?!

"We should stop here and watch since we need to wait for Levi and the others", Naruto said as he now watches the fight while Dauntless gets back on top of Driller which gets back up while Sasuke gets ready to fight?!

"Now watch, you'll be shocked at what your seeing", Naruto said to them as they now watch.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


End file.
